Beggin' On Your Knees
by Matty Moo
Summary: Tori likes Beck, Beck likes Tori. Jade and Beck are together so what can Tori and Beck do? Well first of all Beck needs to get rid of the hot guy Ryder, then Jade needs to go. Full summary inside... Rated what it is because they will be swearing later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey people of fanfiction. This is my new victorious fanfic and it's my first fanfiction of Victorious so I would be grateful if you guys let me know what you think. It's kinda suckish at the moment but it gets better as you go along I promise…. I've already go the other chapters ready so I'm gonna post those up as well. PLEASE R&R THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… ****Dan Schneider does :D (if I did Beck and Tori would have been together by now :D) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Full Summary:<em>** **_Tori likes Beck, Beck likes Tori. Jade and Beck are together so what can Tori and Beck do? Well first of all Beck needs to get rid of the hot guy Ryder, then Jade needs to go. But even if things go smoothly with getting rid of Ryder (and Jade) will Beck and Tori's possible relationship survive everything they go through?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Beggin' On You Knees'<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Tori's POV:

I was in my singing class and all of us were singing in perfect harmony until the high bit came and one person was off key – completely.

"Hold up, hold up, someone was off key" our music teacher Mr Jackson said.

"Yeah, who was it?" I chipped in, kinda singing a tad bit.

"Two hands Robbie and Shapiro" Rex said, mocking Robbie like he usually does.

"My signing was not off!" Robbie said hurt. No offence to Robbie but I believed Rex.

"Man your whole life is off" Rex said, once again mocking him.

"Well, I think, maybe, uh Tori was off key" Robbie said.

"Well" I said offended, I wasn't off key. I never was off key! Well, I tried not to be and I was positive that I hit that note right. Maybe I was off….

"Tori wasn't off, you were perfect, really nice tone" the lovely, husky voice snapped me out of scolding myself, I smiled. A really hot guy just said I was perfect! How awesome is that?

"Handsome boy thinks I was perfect" I said gloatingly at Robbie, I couldn't help it. I hadn't really been told I was perfect from anyone let alone a hot boy. Sure I would have preferred it if Beck had said it but this guy was the next best thing. Plus I had to ignore my feelings for Beck because he loved Jade and as much as I disliked Jade I didn't hate her and wouldn't ever hurt her like that. The bell went snapping me out of my thoughts about Beck and I. We all started to get up but Mr Jackson stopped us.

"Uh-huh, not so fast, let's talk about your homework assignment" I inwardly groaned I hated homework as much as the next normal girl.

"For the full moon jam?" Rex asked

"Mmm-hmm. You all have to do a song and your performance will count as one third of your semester grade" _1 third! _I thought surprised, I had to sing an amazing song if I wanted to get a good grade and boy did I.

"We have to sing a solo?" the handsome guy who said I was perfect asked. _I wonder what is name is_ I thought to myself curiously.

"It can be a solo or you can pair up with someone in this class and do a duet but only solos and duets" Mr Jackson explained, firmly. _I'm definitely doing a solo, I don't want to put my grade in someone else's hands and have theirs in mine. _

"What about us?" The class Quartet sing in perfect harmony, they were great singers just a little weird they always sang together whenever they talked to someone.

"NO! No quartets" Mr Jackson said firmly. They sang in harmony a short "Aww". Once again I started to leave but I stopped when Robbie started walking to me and said:

"So Tori, what should we sing together?" Before I could tell him that I was singing a solo, a girl… Jess I think hurried over to where we were and said

"I call Tori"

"I already called Tori" Robbie argued. Then they all got into an argument over who should go to me, I was half flattered a quarter surprised and a quarter annoyed so I broke it up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys can't just call me I am not the front seat in your mum's minivan" I said and picked up my bag.

"I never had a mum" Rex said sadly, I ignored him and said to the others.

"I'm singing a solo, kay?" but I didn't let them answer I left the room and headed to my locker wondering what song I was going to sing for the full moon jam. _Maybe Andre will write an awesome song for me _I thought to myself hopefully. I was about to open my locker when the hot guy from my music class called my name.

"Oh hi…" I let my sentence end there seeing as I didn't know his name

"Ryder" he told me

"I know your name, Ryder" I laughed nervously, it felt mean not knowing his name when he knew mine so I pretended I did.

"So I was wondering" he began but I cut him off I knew what he was going to say.

"Look I really can't sing a duet with you" I began and this time he cut me off

"No that's not what I was gonna ask you"

"It's not?" I said confused, maybe I didn't know what he was going to say then.

"I was gonna see if, maybe if you wanted to; you know …. Go out or I should probably just" he said nervously then started to walk away, I automatically grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving then my brain caught up with what was happening.

"No! Wait! I'd love to go out some time. And wow your arm is hard" We both laughed, can a laugh be fit? Because if it can his definitely was.

"Thanks, so we'll grab Sushi or something?" he asked.

"Yes" I said way too over excitedly, so I played cool and flipped my hair as I said "I mean yes, I want to do that" Just then Mr Jackson walked past and stopped in the middle of the hall

"Alright fine, the four of you can sing as a quartet" he said giving up; they sang a "yaay!"

"Now leave me alone" Mr Jackson said and before they could say anything else to him walked away. I didn't notice them turn towards Ryder and I (too busy laughing at Ryder's funny joke) so I was surprised for a moment when they sang

"Hey! Hey! Tori Vega won't you be our very special –" I wasn't surprised anymore

"NO!" I said firmly. They were disappointed for a moment but then they sang to Andre moving away but also got rejected by him. Ryder and I arranged the time and date for our date and then said goodbye to each other. I headed home and as I on the way home I updated on on my mobile.

_Tori Vega:  
>Today = AWESOME. And I 3 my NEW PHONE!<em>

_Feeling:  
>TINGLY-ISH<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so that was the first bit of my new story hope you guys like it please, please review but not flames! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D :D ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious characters or what they say…. ****Dan Schneider does**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 2**

Beck's POV:

Jade, Andre, Cat and I were all standing by the lockers laughing at the joke Andre just told us when Robbie headed towards us; Rex was of course in his hands.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" he asked us, somewhat sadly. We all started to name a bunch of things wrong with him, hey it was funny!

"You guys! It's not funny" he said hurt. It kinda was though.

"Oh, and you're not funny" my girlfriend said, I smiled sometimes she was funny when she was mean. Except when she was mean to Tori, that just wasn't fair. I know deep down Jade respects and actually _likes _Tori, she's just afraid to admit it and that doesn't make me ok with Jade being mean to her. Cat's phone rings snapping me out of my thoughts about Tori...

"Oh yay." Cat said looking down at her phone and who it was "North Star, how can I assist you? Uh-huh, uh-huh are you injured?" I looked at her half confused half intrigued, what was going on? "and your location is? Ok, help is on the way thanks for calling, North Star" Cat hung up and giggled as she turned back to face us.

"What was that about?" I asked confused

"You know the new phone number I got this week?" she said and we all said our agreements. "Well, there must be a glitch or something 'cause lots of people of North Star keep calling me"

"Wait, I've heard of North Star isn't that um" Andre began and Cat finished for him

"An emergency service for people who just had car accidents" She giggled

"Oh my God" Rex said in disbelief and to be fair I didn't blame him. I mean I loved Cat and all she was one of my friends, but sometime she could be just so…. Stupid!

"It's so exciting and I get to help people who need me" Cat said, smiling like always.

"Yeah, but how will the paramedics know to go help that guy?" Robbie explained, in a tone which was gentle.

"Oh my god, you're right. I should call the paramedics." She said and walks away laughing, I shake my head as I watch her go. Then I see Tori come over, looking so happy and beautiful. _Whoa stop right there, you've got Jade remember_. Yeah I had Jade but ever since I first met Tori I wanted her so bad, but I did love Jade just differently from before more like a sister now, I didn't want to hurt her. Plus I wasn't the cheating type and I doubt Tori liked me back.

"Hey" Tori said happily, I turned my attention on her instead of my thoughts on her.

"Ooh, someone's all happy about something" Andre said.

"Ugh, yeah it's making me sick" Jade said, disgusted. I fought back the urge to tell her off, it was really hard not to show people my feelings for Tori, but somehow I managed it.

"Hey, um, is there a reason why girls don't want to go out with me?" Robbie asked.

"You mean like one reason that stands out of all the other reasons?" Tori asked and smiled, come on that's funny!

"HA!" Rex exclaimed.

"So why are you happy?" Robbie said hurt and angrily, once again I had to fight back an urge not to tell him off for speaking to her like that, it wasn't Tori's fault he was a freak and couldn't get girls! Tori was instantly happy again.

"'Cause Ryder Daniels asked me out" my heart stopped, but I was a good actor I could pretend that everything was ok.

"Ohh, he's hot" Rex said, jealously rang through me for a moment but I ignored it and looked at him weirdly, like everyone else was.

"Stare at me all you want, I'm secure" he said

"I don't trust that Ryder guy" Jade said.

"Oh you just hate the idea of anything good happening to me" she said slightly annoyed and started to walk away _I want loads of good stuff to happen to you, but not this. You can't be dating him! You're supposed to be dating me! _

"That could not be more true" Jade _my girlfriend _said snapping me out of my thoughts about Tori and I. Tori stopped walking to look back at her. Jade continued and explained what she meant in the first place.

"I'm just saying any dude that hot and that perfect, has to be hiding something"

"So, I guess you think Beck's hiding something?" Andre asked, I panicked for a moment but then calmed down, I kept my secret perfectly.

"Oh he was, until I found out" Panic shot through me again, she couldn't possibly know could she?

"What- what was I hiding?" I pretend to be confuse and smile sweetly at her, so if she does know she won't hit me as hard.

"That you were born in Canada!" She said angry, I felt relieved she didn't know, she walked off.

"It wasn't a secret!" I shout after her, and walk after her. I need to think things through, about Tori mainly and now this Ryder jerk. I so wanted to kick his ass.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please and tell me if you did or not. Thanks :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three… review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill… ****Dan Schneider owns**

Tori's POV (continuing off from last chapter just in her POV)

I watch Beck and Jade walk away, I still liked Beck. A lot. I just sorta liked Ryder as well. I walk over to my locker away from Andre and Robbie. I didn't notice that Andre walked away in the opposite direction from me until Robbie came over to me and said

"So this Ryder guy, he just asked you out and you said sure?" I opened my locker

"Err, yeah pretty much"

"So he didn't give you a present?" I frowned confused "Or money?"

"No" I said still confused.

"Well I just don't understand" Robbie said confused also, but for entirely different reason. "Wait, this date when and where?" I put my books in my locker

"Friday night. My house"

"Can I come?" Ok, that was weird even for Robbie.

"What? No, why?"

"'Cause I wanna learn from Ryder. I want to be the kind of guy who can walk up to a girl, ask her out and not get laughed at or sprayed" _No offence, Robbie. Not gonna happen _I thought to myself

"You can't 'observe' my first date with Ryder" I told him

"He won't even know I'm there. I'll – I'll hide under that bush in your patio" he reasoned.

"He'll see you!" I reasoned back

"You never have!"

"I know" I paused, realising what he just said "What?" he walks away from me. I close my locker, slightly creeped out by the fact that Robbie practically admitted he semi-stalks me. I head home and when I get there I get an amazing idea. To make Sushi for my date with Ryder! So I start to make Sushi. I get stuck in and the mix literally gets stuck on my hands. I get frustrated trying to get it off but it just won't come off! Trina walks in then and squats grunting.

"Trina, will you please help me?" I say still trying to get this stuff off my hands

"Busy. Are you making Sushi?" she says still squatting, she looks so stupid but I keep that to myself, she would not be happy if I said it out loud.

"Yeah, will you just read me the directions that are right over-" I began but she cut me off.

"Look, I just got these jeans" she points at them "and I have to stretch them out" she then moves her butt back and forth along our dining table, grunting as she does so.

"You know we eat on that table" I say, slightly disgusted.

"Sorry, my butts gotta breathe" she said still wiping it across the table. I look at her disgusted but she doesn't see me, seeing as she's got her back to me. She's now lunging.

"And why make Sushi?"

"I'm gonna surprise my date, Ryder Daniels" I said happily, smiling. Seeing as I couldn't have Beck, why not have Ryder instead, he was just as hot, just at nice. He was crushworthy.

"Ryder? Senior guy? Super hot?"

"Yeah" I said dreamily.

"be careful" she warned still stretching, I frowned confused.

"Why?

"He dates lots of girls, you know my friend Lindsey?

"Lindsey doesn't like you" I told her, she gave me the 'look'

"So? I know her. Anyway, she went out with Ryder last year, he totally broke her heart" by now she was stretching holding onto the piano.

"He dumped her?" I asked

"Like with no warning just 'boom' over" she kicked her leg up in the air as she said 'boom'

"Well maybe he had a reason" I reasoned. Trina sighs as if in agreement.

"What is that?" Trina asked me.

"It's, err spicy tuna ball" I said and smiled not entirely sure what it was myself. I finished making them and got ready for my date and then quickly update on

_Tori Vega:  
>I just made tuna into balls. They are spicy.<em>

_Feeling:  
>Hungry <em>

The doorbell rang a moment after I updated and I quickly went over to it, Ryder was standing casually outside my door, looking as hot as ever. We smiled at each other and greeted one another, I told him to sit down and I went to get the spicy tuna balls. I gave him one and a pair of chopsticks and sat down next to him with my own tuna ball and chopsticks. I watched him eat and saw that he found it hard to bite into which I couldn't help but laugh at as I ate a piece of my own.

"Soo… how's your spicy tuna ball?" I said kinda nervously.

"I've never had sushi like this before" _Awww, what a nice way to say it's weird _I thought to myself and smiled

"Ohh, thank you" I said touched. I put my food down on the table and grab my drink "so listen"

"mm?" he said showing that he was listening.

"I gotta ask something" Ryder also put his food down on the table and also picks up his drink

"Hit me"

"Ok… so we've been in the same class all year" I began

"huh-uh"

"and we've like never even talked or anything then you just…asked me out"

"All true" he says simply.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess, I was nervous to talk to you" I almost choke on my drink, he's crazy!

"But that's insane! You're all hot and stuff" I feel his arm" Mr hard muscles" I say in disbelief at the fact that _he_ was shy to ask _me_ out.

"What about you" he grabs my cheekbones "Miss cheekbones"

"Sttttop" I smile then it turns into giggles.

"No, I mean, come on, you're pretty, you're an amazing singer you can… make…. Whatever this is" he says and indicates at the tuna balls. I giggle, I've never been complimented so many times by a guy! Especially a hot one! "Oh, hey, do you have a bathroom?"

"Yeah, err, through there" I point behind me "first door on your left" he gets up, puts his cup down on the table and starts to walk away.

"Thanks"

"sure" I say watching him go, smiling to myself. He was such a great guy…

"Hey!" Trina says from behind me causing me to scream and literally jump out of my skin.

"Where did you come from? Have you been eavesdropping?" I say slightly annoyed, my sister was such a nosey whatsit.

"Yes! Check his phone." She says and points at his phone which he left on the seat.

"What?" I give my sister the benefit of the doubt, pretending she didn't just ask me to be as snoopy as her

"Ssh! You don't have much time, boys pee fast. Check his phone!" I was right the first time she was asking me to be as snoopy as her. No fricking way!

"For what?" I ask

"You can always find out a person's secrets by checking their phone" she says this whilst trying to give the phone to me, put I'm not giving up. It's wrong

"But…" before I can argue anymore she pushes the phone in my hands

"Hurry!" she says and walks away, up the steps. _Maybe just a peek, that isn't so bad _I thought to myself and look at his phone, I can't help but giggle at his messages. So goofy!

"Help you find something?" Ryder's voice says behind me, causing me to scream once again.

"Wow, you guys do pee fast" I laugh nervously, trying to lighten the mood up… and him.

"Were you reading my text messages?

"No" I lie. His phone beeps telling us that he's got a message I can't help but look down at his phone.

"Dude!" he snatches his phone from me. I put my head in my hands for a moment and try to explain myself but I can only say the truth.

"I'm sorry, okay, I was snooping"

"Wow, we've been going out for like" he looks at his watch "46 minutes and you already don't trust me"

"No! No, I'm not like that" I say practically begging him to understand me.

"You sure? Because I think you're exactly like that" _ok, that hurt _I thought sadly to myself. He picks up his jacket and I groan inwardly.

"No, don't pick up your jacket!" I say pleadingly.

"I gotta go" he says whilst opening the door.

"But, what about your spicy tuna balls?" I say holding up the plate of spicy tuna balls, hoping he'll stay and forgive me.

"I'll see you later" he says and leaves. I grunt half annoyed (with myself) and half disappointed my first date in like forever and I blew it! I look outside and see a bush waddle

"Did that bush just waddle?" I ask myself and head over to it and go out the door

"Robbie Shapiro!" I shout angrily. Robbie suddenly appears from behind the bush, binoculars around his neck.

"Yes?" he says causally. God he could be annoying!

"You're invading my privacy!" I say annoyed and cross my arms over my chest. He holds up his hands in a 'surrender' way.

"Hey, at least I didn't snoop through Ryder's phone" I shout an angry noise and point away from my house, indicating for him to go. He mimics my noise and thankfully leaves. I sigh and head back in to my room.

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 3… tell me if you did please :D thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah Dan Schneider owns **

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 4**

Tori's POV:

I wake up early the next morning, grabbed a coffee and a donut on my way to school and update on

_Tori Vega:  
>Looking for a certain boy. My donut tastes weird.<em>

_Feeling:  
>Searchy. <em>

I walk into school, with my coffee cup in one hand and my half bitten into donut in the other. I walk up to a group of people I vaguely recognise from one of my classes.

"Hey, you guys seen Ryder Daniels?" I asked them, they all said no. I look over to my locker and near it I see Ryder his back to me.

"Ah! I see him" I tell them and stuff the coffee in the boys' hands and the donut in the girls mouth and walk over to Ryder.

"Ryder, listen" he turns around and it turns out its Robbie dressed like Ryder and of course carrying Rex.

"Yess?"

"Ew, Robbie, what did you do?" Robbie looked well... weird, Ryder's style suited Ryder not Robbie.

"I realised that a guy like Ryder gets girls because of his looks and attitude. So I make-overed myself." He explained.

"You're ears bleeding" I pointed out to him

"I know, I tried to pierce it like Ryder's" I frowned at him

"Ryder doesn't have a pierced ear." I told him.

"You said you were sure his ear was pierced!" Robbie said to Rex, Rex just laughed at him

"Yeah, I was kidding" All of a sudden Cat appeared.

"Hey Cat" I said

"What's up?" Robbie said to her

"Hey, after school do you guys wanna like" her phone rings interrupting her "Oh yay another one! North Star, how may I assist you?"

"Another car accident?" Robbie asked and she covers the phone with her hand

"Yeah" she giggles then put the phone back to her ear "I'm sorry, sir, can you say that again I can't understand you… you need an ambu-what?" she walks away whilst saying "I'm sorry I can't understand you." I frowned confused. But before he could answer a girl walks past us, catching Robbie's attention.

"Oh, pretty girl… Wait, miss have you notice my new appearance?" he goes after the girl and I can still hear him saying "Ma'am wait!" Robbie really was a freak, but he was _my _freak friend. I see Ryder come down the stairs and I head towards him calling his name.

"Hey." He says, clearly not really wanting to talk to me at the moment and to be fair I didn't blame him.

"Hey, did you get my text messages?" I ask him, nervously. I really don't want him to hate me, I really, really like him!

"Yeah, do you want to check my phone and make sure I'm not lying?" he says and holds up his phone. I groan and try to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I was so wrong to snoop on your phone and if you would just give me another chance I promise, I will trust you and I will never ever EVER give you spicy tuna balls ever again." He smiled and relief coursed through me.

"I kinda like the spicy tuna balls" I giggle at him, glad he's finally forgiven me.

"So, you wanna come over tonight?" I ask hopefully

"I can't, I've gotta pick a song for the full moon Jam, I gotta start rehearsing it"

"Aww" I say disappointed. It would be great to have a date with him, one where I don't mess it up

"I gotta! And I don't even know what song I'm gonna do yet!" A idea pops into my head

"You don't?"

"No. I just – I get so scared to sing alone" he says and I feel for him, _aww he's sensitive, how cute _I think to myself I smile.

"Well, maybe we could do a song together. Maybe a little duet action" we smile at each other.

"That sounds nice" he puts his hand on my shoulder and I like the feel of it

"You make me feel safe" I can't help but smile at him. Cat once again appears out of nowhere

"Hey, do you guys know if it's possible for a man to perform CPR on himself?" Ryder and I look at each other slightly confused. I loved Cat and all but sometimes she was a little… stupid.

"I don't think so" Ryder told her

"I doubt it" I agreed with him

"Yeah me too" she says to us then continues to the man on the phone "Sir? I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long but my supervisor" she smiles and pokes me "says it's impossible to give yourself CPR, ok?... Hello?" I could hear the end call tone "Hello?" I smile and Ryder and I walk away from Cat, to the music room. We set up and sit opposite each other.

"_Shelter my eyes" _I sang

"_From the sun, and wait for the birds to fly by. Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreaming" _Ryder and I sing together

"That was fantastic" I say happily.

"You're fantastic" he tells me and I smile, I love being complimented. He leans in towards me and I automatically stop him by putting my hands on his (hard) chest stopping him from coming any closer

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you about to kiss me?" I ask him, he looks slightly confused.

"Yeah" I can't help but smile

"Ok" I tell him and once again he leans in and we kiss. I accidentally lean on the machine making it play music and scaring me so I jump away from him

"Sorry" I apologize

"It's cool" I smile

"Did I bite your lip?" I asked sheepishly

"little bit" we smile at each other and he says he has to go home to. I smile, hug him goodbye and head home myself. I listen to the recording of me singing "Make It Shine" Andre gave me when the doorbell goes. I open it to reveal, Beck, Andre, Jade and Cat. They all look at me sympathetically apart from Jade whose expressionless.

"What's up?" I ask them and let them come in and close the door behind them. Cat sits down and the others stay standing up. I go and sit next to Cat.

"We have something to tell you" Beck says.

**A/N: Hope you liked it XDDDD review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so this while be the last chapter for a bit but don't worry the story hasn't ended yet, far from it :D :D hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE & ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, Dan Schneider does**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 5**

Beck's POV

"And then Robbie told us" I said, I was just finishing telling Tori about how Ryder uses girls to get good grades and that's what he was doing to Tori. I wanted so much to punch him. Hard. He hurt my sweet, innocent Tori. He was going to pay.

"So we checked it out with some of the other girls Ryder's has gone out with" Andre began

"And it's true" Cat finished for him and put her hand comfortingly on Tori's leg for a moment

"So… so he's just using me to get a good grade?" Tori asked, I hated hearing the hurt in her voice…

"Sorry, Tori" Andre said sincerely.

"You must feel pretty stupid right now" Jade said. I pinched my nose annoyed and fed up with Jade's unnecessary mean comments.

"Ok, that's a time out" I told her

"No! I was just trying to-"

"Go sit on the steps" I interrupted her and she grudgingly went to sit on the steps.

"So, what do I do now?" Tori asked us

"Well, you're not still going to sing a duet with that jerk, right?" Hell no! She's not stupid

"Ugh, no way" Tori said.

"Good, so he'll fail" I said, hiding the fact that I was feeling pleased. I couldn't help the fact that I felt pleased that Tori was once again single (or was going to be) and could be mine.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna fail too!" _Damn it! Of course, Tori can't fail as well! _I thought to myself.

"So, what are you gonna sing?" her face brightened as an idea formed in her head.

"A song, a really cool song that you're gonna help me write, tonight" she says hopefully and grabs his arm, I ignore the pang of jealously.

"I can't!" Andre said

"You have to!" Tori pleaded

"but I gotta-" he argued but I interrupted him.

"Come on, Andre!" he gave in

"Alright! I'll just celebrate my 97 year-old great-grandpa's birthday with him next year. Possibly!" he went over to the piano.

"Well come on!" he said to us, Cat, Tori and I went over to him and we wrote a kick ass song.

No-one's POV:

Tori Vega:  
>Sometimes it's nice to forgive people. And other times, REVENGE ROCKS<p>

Feeling:  
>Feisty<p>

Tori's POV:

I could hear the quartet singing from backstage. Ryder was just around the corner but he didn't know I was back here. I wondered if he would say anything to anyone so I stayed hidden. I saw a guy walk past me, a Mic in his hand; he was going round the corner where Ryder was.

"I got your Mic for ya" 'Mic dude' said to Ryder.

"Just put it on me" Ryder ordered. _ Ugh! And to think I actually liked this guy_

"Sure" Mic dude obliged "so, congrats man" I was intrigued now and confused; apparently Ryder was just as confused as I was.

"I hear your going out with Tori" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Yeah, for like five more minutes, then you can have her" I growled quietly and heard someone walk away

"Really?" the Mic dude said surprised and I heard another pair of feet walk away. I came out from behind the corner, adjusting my Mic. I followed to where Ryder must have headed.

"Ok, up next we have a singing a duet, Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels" Mr Jackson announced and Ryder and I walked on stage…

Beck's POV:

Tori came onstage, looking absolutely beautiful she really did take my breathe away. I snap out of my thoughts and lightly slap Robbie on the leg whilst getting up and saying come on to him.

"Hey, you guys" Tori said, by now Robbie and I were now to backstage to the right.

"Hi" Ryder said. I clenched my fists, I really wanted to punch him.

"Ok, this is a little song for the ladies, especially the ones who know my friend Ryder" I smirked

"Err, my Mics not working" Ryder said

"Bummer" Tori said and I smirked again "Let's go Andre"

"Andre?" Ryder said confused. The curtain came apart an revealed Andre playing on the guitar. (A/N: he's playing Beggin On Your Knees btw)

"What song is this?" Ryder asked still confused.

"Just listen I think you'll hate it" I chuckle. Tori sang Andre's new song Beggin On Your Knees:

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed you true intentions <em>

Ryder tried to go off the stage (whilst Tori sang) but got blocked by backup dancers. Tori pushed him into the middle of the stage and more backup dancers blocked him from exiting. He turns towards Robbie and I to try and go off stage I wave at him.

"Hi" I say. Robbie and I stop him from leaving and I turn him around to face Tori.

"Dude!" he said but I ignored him, Tori was singing so beautifully.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me and mess with her  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah, one day you'll be beggin on your knees for me_

Sinjin puts the spotlight on him. He went across the stage and tried to exit the other end but Mr Jackson and a girl stop him from doing so.

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<em>

Sinjin puts the spotlight on him again and he tries to exit past us but Robbie and I stop him again

_Oh Mr player do you feel like the man now _I push my hair back and smile, she really was an amazing singer.

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

Ryder tries to exit at the right again, Robbie and I are dancing but we still stop him I shush Ryder. I was trying to listen after all.

_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(You had it all)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<em>

_(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

Tori finishes singing, I put my hand on Ryder's shoulders

"Ouch" I say, because that had gotta hurt and I'm glad it did. He jumps of the stage from the front I hear the quartet sing "You just got burned" and I laugh. Tori waves bye to him and everyone (including me) cheers for her. She high fives Andre and whispers in his ear. I'm just glad he knows never to hurt Tori again because if he does… he'll answer to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's the new chapter hope you like it :D Enjoy , R&R please :D**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, Dan Schneider owns**

* * *

><p><strong>Beggin' On Your Knees'<strong>

**Chapter 6 **

Tori's POV:

I just finished singing Andre's new song Beggin On Your Knees to Ryder and might I just say I kicked ass. I waved goodbye to Ryder (for good) and everyone was cheering for me. I high fived Andre and whispered in his ear

"That was awesome. Thank you" he smiled and nodded. Ryder and I, well I was the last act so the full moon Jam was finally over. Mr Jackson told me I aced it which I was pleased about. But sadly I was single again. So I was left to fantasize about Beck, at least when I was Ryder I could forget about my crush on Beck at least for a little while. I sighed and headed to my car. Trina had disappeared probably gone home with one of her friends. Beck was leaning on the hood of my car, waiting for me. My step faltered for a moment seeing as I was surprised but I quickly recovered and smiled as I headed over to him. He looked up at me and smiled, my heart skipped a beat at his beauty put I pretended that everything was normal. I had been pretending for so long that it was second nature to me. I smiled back and stopped and leaned on the hood of my car next to him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey." I repeated like a parrot.

"You were amazing. Really you sang so beautifully. I'm sorry that it turned out he was a jerk" he said. I blinked surprised. Beck was complementing me, I've always wanted him to but I never thought he would actually complement _me. _ I regained my senses and managed to smile and say rather normally.

"Thanks. I guess I can really pick them, eh? My first boyfriend in years and he's just using me. But you know me, I bounce right back" I fake smiled at him; I wasn't ok with any of this. Ryder had hurt me, bad. Yeah I got him back but his heart wasn't broken, he was just humiliated. My heart was aching because it was let down and aching because it still couldn't have Beck.

"Tori, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you're hurting" Beck said quietly, I froze. He can't know, not even Andre can tell when I'm truly ok. I felt an arm go around my waist, I looked at Beck, and he was staring at me. He squeezed my waist. When Ryder touched me,i liked the feeling but when Beck touched me it sent electric currents through my body and made me feel warm all over. I yeah, I was really crushing on this guy. Badly. I sighed maybe I didn't have to pretend with Beck, there was only one way to find out…

"Yeah, I'm not ok. I really did like Ryder and I felt bad after not trusting him when I was right not to in the beginning. It just kinda hurts to be used, but I will be ok." I shrugged "I'll get over it" He tightened his grip around my waist and I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, I felt his head on mine.

"I really am sorry, Tori. If there's anything you can do, you just name it" I smile half-heartedly and reluctantly pull away from him and got up. I lean down and kiss his cheek, wishing I could do it on the lips.

"Thanks, Beck you're a really good friend" _If only you were something more than that. That's what you could do for me, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you forever. _ He smiles at me and nods.

"You're welcome, Tor" he gets up and hugs me tightly for a moment then let's go. I smile and get in my car, I wave goodbye and go home. Feeling slightly better than I had since I found about Ryder.

Beck's POV:

I watched Tori drive away, back home I guessed. She just told me it I was a really good friend and I so badly wanted to be more than just a friend. But I couldn't I was with Jade, I still loved her so I didn't want to hurt her. I sighed, why was my love life so complicated? I started to walk to my truck but then froze when I saw Ryder head down walking swiftly to his car. My fists and jaw clenched and hardly anyone was here, let alone any of my friends so I didn't fight back the urge to punch. I went straight up to him and punch him in the stomach then kicked him where it hurts us guys the most.

"Dude" he groaned, falling down clutching his groin. I was pissed off so I didn't feel guilty at all. "Come on! Don't you think I've been hurt enough?"

"No" I said bitterly "You've been humiliated, Tori's the one who's been hurt. You come near her again, you'll have to answer to me, ok?" he smirked, the pain was clearly subsiding.

"What do you care? She's just your friend? Andre's her friend too, he didn't beat me up" I froze, maybe I was being a little too clear about my feelings for her.

"Andre knows that violence isn't the answer to problems. I don't" I snapped at him, before he could say anything else I walked away. I got back in my truck and slammed the door, I was still angry with Ryder. Punching and kicking him only took away a part of my anger. I would forever hate him for what he did to Tori. I was at my house now, I sighed and killed the engine. I rested my head on the wheel.

"I'm so whipped" I muttered to myself, talking of course about Tori. I sighed once again as I realised that I had truly fallen for Tori Vega….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 6. Shout out to my first two reviewers: RandomReviwer & Cookiemonstel. I'm glad you two liked it and in answer to your question RandomReviwer the storyline will be a tad bit different I think but I'm going to try and base it around the words Beggin On Your Knees' and Cookiemostel that is an AMAZING idea but I wasn't really planning on doing something like that. But if you want I could right a story which is like your suggestion, if you want. Also thanks to mazeygrace18 for putting me on story alert! again thanks you two, it means a lot to me to get reviews, I love to know what you guys think ^.^ so people please review thanks**

**Tilda xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, hey. Me again :D So here's the chapter 7 :D I hope you like it. I'll do my shout outs at the end. ENJOY, please review :D**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, Dan Schneider owns**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV (the next day)<p>

I allowed myself to sleep in till 10 the next morning seeing as it was a Saturday, and I couldn't sleep because I was half sad about Ryder using me and half sad because I still had a huge crush on Beck and still couldn't be with him. Although I really doubted he liked be back anyway. I sighed and decided to get up. I quickly got dressed, brush my hair then my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. Mum and Dad were out somewhere, on a date I figured (yeah they still went on dates, gross I know but you get used to it). Trina was god knows where, so I guess I was just on my own today. _Great, I'm left to be depressed with no distractions _I sighed and ate some toast. After I finished my breakfast I headed over to my piano, singing always made me feel better. I unconsciously started playing 'Finally Falling'

_Suddenly,  
>my choice is clear<br>I knew it only you and I  
>Were standing here<br>And beautiful  
>Is all I see<br>It's only you I know it's true  
>It has to be<br>_

I didn't feel like singing the rest for once singing wasn't making me feel any better. Seeing as whenever I heard or sang this song I thought of Beck. When I sang it with him in the play I was directing it at him. I guess I always would. I screamed when I heard someone clapping. I whirled around to face whoever had been clapping and was surprised to find out that it was in fact Beck. He smiled softly at me and I felt myself automatically smile back…He was just so beautiful.

"Sorry, I heard you singing, I did knock. Your door wasn't locked." He said softly.

"It's fine. I- what are you doing here?" I blurted out and slapped my hands over my mouth. I didn't mean to say it like that, it was so rude! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I- was- I" I failed to explain myself. I was worried for a moment that he would be upset with me but to my surprise he chuckled and came over to sit next to me.

"Chill, Tor. I know what you meant" he smiled, I sighed relieved. I would hate it if Beck was upset with me. I just couldn't stand hurting him; I was in love with him after all! _Oh God, it really is more than a crush isn't it? I'm so whipped _I thought to myself as I finally realised that I was falling for Beck Oliver.

"In answer to your question" he said snapping me out of my reverie and he smirked "I wanted to know how you were, you were pretty upset yesterday" I sighed, _was it that obvious? _ I smiled but still it felt fake.

"I'm fine" he raised an eyebrows at me.

"Good friends aren't supposed to lie to their friends" he said

"Who said I was a good friend?" I mumbled.

"I did, just now" he smiled "Come on, Tor. I told you yesterday you don't have to pretend with me. If you're feeling down then tell me. I'll cheer you up" he smiled again at the end, I smiled back weakly and he scoffed. "That's not a smile. Turn that frown upside down" he said childishly and tried to make me smile by forcing me to. Which made me giggle and smile "See, that's what your smile is: beautiful" my heart accelerated at the compliment. _Calm down, he just said your smile was beautiful that's all! He probably says that to Jade a lot. _When I thought about him and Jade that made my heart calm down and ache again. I stopped smiling. Beck noticed the sudden change of my mood.

"I guess I can't cheer you up, can I?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to blurt out the fact that he could if he just liked me back. He started playing on the piano "Tell Me That You Love me" he smiled at me.

"This was always my favourite song that Andre wrote and you sang. Sing for me?" he asked and I nodded, I couldn't say no to him!

_Ohhh yeah, yeah  
>the situations turns around<br>enough to figure out  
>that someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>but I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>and tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh_

Beck stopped playing; I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me. I froze; he's never looked at me like this before! He gently took my head in his hands and leaned in; I saw him close his eyes and copied him. My heart raced as his lips met mine. I got lost in the kiss and didn't hear the knock at the door… I jumped and broke away (albeit reluctantly) from Beck when I heard a growl from behind us. I turned around and saw the worst possible person to catch us kissing. Yeah, that's right Jade West. Beck's girlfriend.

"BECK! TORI!" Jade shouted angrily at us. "TORI VEGA YOU BITCH. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND" I sighed depressed once again, I groaned.

"I'm Jade, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really didn't, don't worry I won't come near you or Beck ever again" I promised sadly, but it was the best thing to do. If I could survive without Beck that is and that I highly doubted. I got up and started heading to my room. I looked back at Beck for what I was going to make the last time and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Whether he understood or not, I'll never know.

Beck's POV

I sat on Tori's piano seat frozen. She just told Jade that she wouldn't come near me again. But that's not what made me frozen on this seat. No, the fact that she mouthed 'I love you' to me before she went to her room is why I couldn't move. She loved me back! But now she wouldn't come near me because of Jade. I scowled angrily at Jade, who was sending daggers my way. I wasn't scared of Jade, she was a softie really. She acted tough with everyone else but not with me.

"It wasn't her fault" I said quietly. She scoffed.

"It wasn't her fault she kissed you? Yeah, of course not" she said sarcastically. I was getting angry now, Jade was blaming Tori for something that I did! All because she was jealous of her (she should be).

"It wasn't her fault that I kissed her" I said quietly, controlling my anger. She stared at me in disbelief.

"You wouldn't" she gasped. I looked away from her; I didn't want to admit to her that I loved Tori. Only because she would probably kill Tori. "Beck, earlier today you said you were going to cheer Tori up. I didn't mind that because I didn't think you 'cheering Tori up' meant snogging her! I came here to confess something; I thought I had done something bad but it turns out you've been cheating all along!"

"It was just a kiss!" I shouted at her. "I kissed her on her first day at Hollywood Arts" I said still shouting, not bothering to reign in my anger now.

"Not like that" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I was too angry to care that she was crying at the moment. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I hated fighting with Jade. It was always about something so stupid. Although Tori wasn't stupid and she was definitely worth fighting for. Then Jade's words from a moment ago came back to me.

"What did you mean you thought you had done something bad? That you have something to confess?" I asked confused and curious as to what she could have possibly done wrong.

"It's – it's nothing" she said, I could tell from the tone of her voice that it was _something_. She felt guilty, Jade never felt guilty.

"Jade. What. Have. You. Done?" I said each word slowly and firmly. Showing her that I wouldn't let her blow it off.

"I-I-I" she stuttered "I'm pregnant" I again was frozen, half with shock and half with anger. Jade and I never went that far in our relationship. She never wanted to and it wasn't like I was going to force her to.

"What the fuck? How the fuck are you fucking pregnant?" I shouted in rage. I was still her boyfriend I was allowed to be pissed if some other dude got her knocked up.

"Well, I'm sure you know how girls get pregnant, Beck." She tried to joke but I wasn't having it. This was serious. She was only 17! (**A/N: In my story Jade is 17. Tori is 18. Robbie is 18. Andre is 18. Cat is 17 and Beck is 18. So they're all a year older in my story than they are in Victorious show)**

"It's not fucking funny, Jade! You cheated on me! What's so fucking funny about that?" I shouted at her still outraged. I felt betrayed, I think I had a right to shout at her.

"You cheated on me with, Tori!" she shouted back.

"We kissed! We didn't have fucking sex!" A thought came to me; I didn't know who it was. Whoever this douchebag was, he was going to get punched. Hard "Who's the father?" I asked quietly.

"Beck, listen it was an accident. I was drunk and he was drunk and one thing led to another. It wasn't meant to happen!"

"Just tell me who the fucking father is, Jade!" I yelled, still angry.

"R-Ryder" she sobbed. It was like I had been punched in my stomach. I was winded, Ryder? Ryder Daniels? The one who was a user, who hurt Tori. He hurt Tori then fucked my girlfriend. Man did I hate this guy.

"Get out" I said quietly. I didn't think I would ever hate Jade but I was close to it now. She was crying fully now.

"No! It was a mistake. I forgive you with what happened with Tori; can't you forgive me with what happened with Ryder?" I laughed bitterly and without humour. I stared at her coldly. Jade, the one I had loved. The one who always got jealous when I was hanging with girls. The one who worried about me cheating on her. When in fact she was the one who cheated on me. I couldn't forgive her. Not for this.

"No. Jade, it's over. Please just leave, before you do anymore damage" she cried even harder and I turned my back on her. Tears running down my own face.

"FINE!" she shouted "but you still love me Beck, I know you do"

"Go" I whispered. I heard the door slam. I got up and went upstairs, I needed Tori. I needed to see her beautiful face, to hear her beautiful voice. I needed her words of comfort. I just needed Tori.

Tori's POV:

I had heard the whole fight. The walls weren't exactly thick in this house and they weren't exactly being quiet. The fight was over, I heard the door slam and now there was silence. I felt so bad for Beck; I knew what it felt like to have your heartbroken. I can't believe Jade would do something like that to Beck! I heard a soft knock on my door. I wondered who it was; I thought Beck would have gone home.

"Come in" I said and Beck opened the door. Tear stains on his cheeks, he looked so sad. I didn't blame him. "Come here" I whispered. He came over and laid down next to me on my bed. He rested his head on my shoulder and I stroked his gorgeous hair.

"She's pregnant" he whispered hoarsely. "It's Ryder's"

"Ssh. It'll be ok, I promise" I said soothingly, though I didn't believe what I was saying myself. But it was what I felt the right thing to say.

"Did you hear us?" he said still whispering. I nodded; he must have felt it "Sorry"

"It's ok. I'm sorry, for what Jade did." He sighed. I sang to him softly ('Tell Me That You Love Me')

_Ohhh yeah, yeah  
>the situations turns around<br>enough to figure out  
>that someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>but I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
>and tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Ohhh_

"Tori?" Beck whispered, I stopped singing. I could hear in his voice that he was feeling sleepy. Hey I knew from experience crying exhausted you.

"Hmm?" I said, I hadn't stopped stroking his luscious hair.

"I love you" he whispered and fell asleep. I smiled and kiss his forehead.

"I love you, too" I whispered and snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Feeling happier than I had since well, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter 7 I hope you guys liked it :D now shout-outs :D**

**Missfangirl14 thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it and thanks for putting me on Story/Author Alert :D**

**RandomReviewer: thanks for the review (again :D) I'm glad you liked the chapter and my updates will probably get slower as time goes by so I apologise in advance if they do :L :D**

**BigStuOU: thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**Missrunner2016: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**xxSweetVictory18xx: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**Jazzyangel673: thanks for putting me on story and author alert :D**

**Calyjan: Thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**3DGfan13: thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**And last but not least :D shadow-the-hedgehog-247: thanks for putting me on author and story alert :D**

**So that's my shout-outs lol, thanks again to everyone above ^ lool hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review, thanks :D :D **

**Tilda xx**

**P.S sorry that Beck swore so much, I can imagine that even Beck would get angry and swear if he found out his girlfriend cheated on him ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts etc. hope you like this chapter. Shout outs at the end :D**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you know the drill Dan Schneider owns**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 8 **

(Tori's POV)

I woke up later that day (in the evening to be precise) and I stretched as all the memories from only a few hours before came flooding back to me. I smiled as I remembered Beck saying that he loved me, and I looked over to him sleeping peacefully. He looked so sexy, so gorgeous, his luscious hair ruffled due to moving around in his sleep, he had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too. Then doubts started to fill my head. My smile started to fade as I wondered if I was only the rebound girl, seeing as Beck and Jade only just broke up literally a few hours ago. I sighed, I had felt so ecstatic then I had to go and ruin it for myself didn't I? I heard a soft groan and felt movement next to me. I looked at Beck and he smiled sleepily at me and even that sent my heart racing.

"Morning, beautiful" he murmured. My heart raced again. I sighed, I had a feeling I was about to do or say something stupid.

"Beck, it's the evening." I said gently. He sat up and looked around and outside were it was pitch black. He blinked and then nodded.

"Oh, yeah so it is" he said and smiled again. Then he looked back at me and his gaze softened. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Nothing" I lied. I knew he wouldn't buy it and of course he didn't.

"Don't lie. What's wrong, Tor?" he said frowning concerned for me. I sighed and told him the truth.

"It's just; this is going to sound horrible. But are y-you s-sure I'm not just a r-rebound girl?" I asked with my eyes closed and stammering. I was right it did sound horrible. Understanding flashed in his eyes and so did a look of hurt. I felt a pang of guilt but ignored it for now; I needed to know for sure if he loved me. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, fully awake now.

"Tor, you're so silly. What part of the "I love you" did you not understand earlier?"

"The I, the love, and you, and the bit were you was me and I was you!" I said, confusing even myself, but he seemed like he got my drift.

"Listen, Tori. I. Love. You. Tori. Vega. Yes, I was with Jade a few hours ago but you have to believe me I liked you since the first day we meet, and a few days ago I realised that my liking you was actually love. I've wanted to be with you for a while but I couldn't because I did still love Jade, just like a sister instead. So I didn't want to hurt her and I'm not the cheating type." He paused and I said nothing, processing his every word, my heart also racing at his every word. He sighed and murmured something which sounded like "I'm so going to humiliate myself now" he got off my bed and leant on his knees.

"Tori, I'm Beggin On My Knees for you to be my girlfriend" I froze shocked (in a good way) and smiled slightly at his reference to my song. Beck, was beggin on his knees for me? I had always wished something like this would happen but I didn't think it actually would!

"_You_, _Beck_ _Oliver_, are Beggin On Your Knees for _me_?" I asked in disbelief he nodded, his face deadly serious. I smiled, as I realised (finally) that Beck really did love me. I threw myself on him and we both fell down laughing. Now, I was lying on top of him and it was silent but not an awkward silent no it was an romantic silence. He tucked another loss piece of hair behind my ear and pulled my head closer to him gently and kissed me. Passionately. We would have kept kissing if it wasn't for the fact that we were human and therefore had to breath. He pulled away and I let him (I was in dire need for oxygen) he shifted so he was sitting on the floor and I was sitting on his lap. He put his arms around my waist and it felt so right. I put my arms around his neck and leant my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my forehead.

Beck's POV:

Tori was in my lap and now my girlfriend and therefore I was ecstatic. Not even the fact that Jade cheated on my with Ryder Daniels of all people could get me down now. I loved Tori too much not be happy when she was around. She brightened up everything in the room. She was my sunshine. I know that sounds cheesy but that's how I felt. Tori was just so unbelievably wonderful, beautiful, talented, kind, sweet, the list goes on and on that it was hard not to be cheesy when it came to her. I kissed her forehead and rested my head lightly on hers. Then a thought struck me._ Maybe, we shouldn't tell people about us yet. Mainly because if Jade finds out now she'll kill Tori and that I wouldn't be able to stand. _

"Tori" I murmur.

"Hmm?" she replies, sounding content.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't tell people about us yet. Not for a week or too, because if Jade finds out now, she'll flip. She might hurt you" I tightened my grip on her "and I wouldn't be able to cope with that. But if she finds out in a week or two, she won't be as mad because she'll be over me"

"Jade will never be over you. She's not the type to get over someone that easily. Remember last time you guys broke up? She came crying to _me_! The person she hates. But your right we should keep it quite. For now." She agreed, I ignored her comment about Jade not getting over me. That wasn't something I liked to think about, I was still pretty pissed with her. I didn't need her to piss me off even more by trying to get back with me or hurting Tori. I sighed again this time a happy, content sigh. My phone bleeped making Tori jump. I chuckled and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_To: Beck  
>From: Jade <em>

_Please call me, babe…. We NEED to talk…. I love you. xxxxxxxxxx_

I sighed, this was going to be difficult but hey I would do anything for Tori. I heard her sigh as well, clearly she read my text. If it was anyone but Tori I would be mad at them. I rested my head on hers again, just for comfort.

"What you going to do?" Tori whispered, in my ear. It sent shivers down my smile. In answer I hit 'Reply' button and texted her back…

_To: Jade  
>From: Beck<em>

_There's nothing to talk about, you've said enough and I've said all I wanted to say to you… I'm not going to call, don't call me. You'll just get my voicemail and I won't respond to that because Jade you betrayed me… for fucking Ryder so I don't really want to see you again. Good luck with the baby… Bye._

I sighed and hit 'send' Tori rubbed my back soothingly and I felt better all ready. I looked at the clock on Tori's bedside table. It was already 8 o'clock; Tori's dad was a cop so I doubt he'll let me stay round. (**A/N: I don't really know much about how Tori's dad reacts with Tori and guys so I'm making it up :D)**

"I should go" I murmured. She nodded but neither of us moved, too happy in each other's arms.

"My dad doesn't really let guys stay around here. So you probably should go home to get some sleep." She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What about you stay around mine?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure… Dad won't like it but I don't care at the moment. I'll just tell him I'm going out for a bit, then I'll text him when I get to yours saying I'm tired so you said I could crash at yours." She smiled at the brilliant plan and I smiled back too. I kissed her and she got up. I went out first and went to my car while she told her dad that she was just 'going out for a bit'. A few minutes later the car door opened and Tori slid into the passenger seat. I smiled at her and headed back to my house, with my new girlfriend and a smile on my face.

**A/N: Ok so that's chapter 8 sorry if it was lame, didn't really know what to put at the end. Soo… shout outs:**

**ARae14: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D **

**Poetgal19: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**Lena456: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. Also thanks for putting me on story alert and favourite story :D :D :D**

**Slytherin-Swag: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**NaturalArtificialFruit: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**Loveashmarie: thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**MissH2O: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**Cutiepiej917: thanks for putting me on story alert :D**

**And last put not least: Ripplerose: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**I think that's everyone sorry if I've missed you out :L so hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon in the meantime please, review :D :D :D :D thanks :D**

**Tilda xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Hehe, so there's going to be a fight in this story if you haven't guessed, not a physical fight just a verbal fight…. Actually maybe I'll make a certain someone throw some punches hehe :D Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review please. Shout-outs at the bottom like always :D**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot and Cascada owns the song Everytime We Touch. :D**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV (It's now Monday morning the next week. So it's been 1 week)<p>

I woke up early (well earlier than I did on the weekend) seeing as it was a school day and slipped into the shower. I only took a quick one and I went into my room when I was done and threw on some – nice – clothes. Then brushed my hair, then my teeth and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Mum and Dad were already at work and Trina had ditched me. I sighed _Great, I guess I'm walking to school_ I thought annoyed to myself, Trina was my ride and she ditched me. Stupid sister. I quickly ate some toast, it was a twenty minute walk to school from my house and I didn't want to be late. There was a knock on the door literally a minute before I was about to go. I grabbed my bag and opened up the door to reveal Beck standing outside my house casually leaning on the wall, his blue denim jacket over his shoulder. He smiled at him and my heart raced as I smiled back. Beck, was finally my boyfriend. I loved those words.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked warmly. He smiled again and held out his hand for me. I couldn't believe that we had been dating for already a week! We had kept it quite and we were pretty sure that no-one had caught on.

"I thought you might like a ride" I smiled, took his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, please. Trina's ditched me so I was going to walk, but if you don't mind I'll ride with you" he nodded and I shut the door behind me on our way out.

"Of course I don't mind" he said and smiled again at me. He opened my door for me, like a gentleman, I thanked him and slid in the passenger seat. A second later, the driver's door opened and Beck also slid in the car. The car ride to school was in silence, but a comfortable one. We were just two people in love with on another happy to just sit in silence as long as it meant we were sitting together. Beck killed the engine and smiled at me and put his finger to his lips (telling me to keep it a secret about us). I smiled back and nodded. I got out the car at exactly the same time as him. We walked together, sometimes our hands brushed and we would smile a secret smile. We weren't even in the building when Jade came up to us looking furious.

"Why'd _she_ come in with you?" she demanded angrily at Beck, the 'she' being me.

"_She _is called Tori" Beck snapped back, just as angry. Beck and I had been with each other a lot the past week and Jade kept on badgering Beck about it and I could tell it was starting to make him angry. Although he was angry with her before seeing as she stabbed him in the back.

"Fine." She growled and crossed her arms "Why did _Tori _come in with you?" Beck sighed and ran his hand through his – luscious – hair.

"Can't I give a friend a ride?"

"You hardly ever gave me a ride and I was your girlfriend" she screeched.

"Yeah well you had a car. Tori's ride bailed on her, so I offered. Come on, Tor. We'll be late for class" he said and grabbed my hand and half dragged me inside school. But clearly Jade wasn't done interrogating us. She followed us into the hall and went ahead of us and blocked us so we stopped dead in the middle of the hall. Beck let go of my hand and crossed his arms over his chest, Jade mimicked him.

"You're not telling me something?" she said calmly, clearing trying to reign in her anger.

"I don't have to tell you anything Jade, not anymore. Unless you've forgotten I ended it" he said coldly and I didn't blame him. What Jade did was horrifically wrong. Even for Jade it was unbelievably mean. She remained quiet, clearly hurt by what Beck said. I knew Jade still loved him, I told Beck she wouldn't get over him and I knew she wouldn't. It was impossible to get over Beck Oliver. Once you fell in love with him, you're hooked. Forever. Jade gasped and I looked at her, realisation was in her eyes and I frowned. What was that look for?

"No-no. You two? You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare" she started off in a whisper and it ended in a screech. She had figured it out. Uh-oh. We both stayed quiet, not agreeing with her but not disagreeing either. "YOU DUMPED HER FOR ME?" She shouted so loudly that everyone was now looking.

"NO! I DUMPED YOU BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH RYDER DANIELS AND HE GOT YOU KNOCKED UP!" Beck shouted back. They were both oblivious to the fact that everyone was listening. I heard everyone gasp and mutter to each other no doubt now bitching about Jade. I sighed, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jade was supposed to find out when we wanted her too. Also not in front of the whole school and have a fighting match with Beck.

"You dick, thanks for telling the whole school" Jade whispered and started sobbing.

"They would've found out anyway when you started to show" he whispered back, but he wasn't crying. No, he was man, so he stood tall and proud. He grabbed my hand and smiled softly at me. I smiled back, he looked back at Jade.

"Yeah, we're together. Have been for a week now. Look, Jade. I love, Tori. Ever since the first day she came here, but I loved you too – like a sister at that point - so I didn't want to hurt you. But you hurt me 100 more times than I could ever hurt you, so I'm not going to hide my feelings for Tori anymore." He explained calmly.

"You. Love. Tori?" he nodded.

"More than anything" my heart picked up at that and picked up even more in fear when Jade's face twisted into an ugly scowl and she started to scream angrily and came charging towards me. I stood frozen; I had never seen Jade this angry before. Beck pushed me behind him just before Jade swung her fist. She realised who she was about to hit before she did, but it was too late to stop. So she hit Beck. Hard. I winced as I heard the crunch of fist connecting to Beck's face. His eye to be precise, I knew he was going to have black eye after that. Jade stepped back, shocked at herself. I rushed around Beck to get to the front of him and threw Jade a cold, evil glare. I pushed her out the way and she let me, she stumbled back still totally shocked she punched Beck. I pushed Beck's hair out his face and looked at his eye; it was already red and swelling.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently, concerned for him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore is all." I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist, he wrapped is around mine as well.

"You happy now?" I hissed at Jade and walked Beck to the nurse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him on the way there.

"I'm fine, honestly, Tor. I'm bummed that a girl could give me a black eye even if it was Jade. But you know. Shit happens" I nodded, agreeing and we entered the nurse's office. She gasped at the eye and told Beck to sit down while she got an ice pack. She came back in a minute's time and asked me to keep it on his eye whilst she informed our teachers that we would be off school today. Beck because of his black eye and me because he refused to go home without me. Which was way sweet.

"Alright, y'all go home now, alright. Y'all keep ice on that eye of yours, sweetie pie. Won't you?" The nurse said warmly and smiled at him. He smiled politely back and nodded and got up.

"I will, ma'am" he said politely and we said goodbye before we walked out to his car. Andre, Cat and Robbie said goodbye to us before we left, they said that they may come round later after school and Jade was in a corner, looking sad. Beck ignored her but I sent her a filthy look, furious at her for what she did to Beck. Beck slid into the driver's side whilst I slid into the passenger side (I had a driver's license but I didn't really know how to drive cars like Beck's and I hadn't got a car yet that's why I had to get rides with Trina). Once again the drive was silent; I could feel the tension and anger radiating from Beck. He had kept calm back at school but now he was with just me he could let his true emotions show. I turned on the radio just as the song 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada started playing the slow version. It was the perfect song; it described all my feelings for Beck so I started to sing along to it.

Beck's POV…

I was driving Tori and I back to my house, now with a forming black eye and I was tense and angry. With Jade. We sat in silence and I knew Tori could tell I was angry and tense. She switched the radio on and 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada (the slow version) started playing. I smiled this song was perfect for describing my feelings for Tori. Just as I thought that Tori began to sing along to it and I couldn't help but smile, as she sang so beautifully.

_Oh. Mmmm.  
>I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me.<br>I still feel your touch in my dreams  
>Forgive me my weakness,<br>But I don't know why,  
>Without you it's hard to survive. <em>

It wasn't the manliest of songs but I still joined in on the chorus. To show Tori that this song represented how I felt about her. She smiled at me as I sang with her:

'_Cause everytime we touch,  
>I get this feeling.<br>And everytime we kiss  
>I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last.<br>__I need you by my side  
><em>'_Cause everytime we touch  
><em>_I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss,  
><em>_I reach for the sky.  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart beat so?__I can't let you go.  
><em>'_Want you by my side._

I stopped singing at the end of the chorus and let her sing the versus on her own. I just loved to hear her sing, it made me have Goosebumps all up my arms.

_Your arms are my castle,  
><em>_Your heart is my sky,  
><em>_They wipe away tears that I cry.  
><em>_Oh, the good and the bad times,  
><em>_We've been through them all,  
><em>_You make me rise when I fall._

Once again it was the chorus, so I joined in again. But by now we were parked outside my house. Well outside my parents' house in the driveway. We would have to walk around in the garden to my RV. We looked at each other as we sang and meant every word.

'_Cause everytime we touch,  
><em>_I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss,  
><em>_I swear I could fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
><em>_I want this to last.  
><em>'_Need you by my side.  
><em>'_Cause everytime we touch,  
><em>_I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss,  
><em>_I reach the sky.  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart be so?  
><em>_I can't let you go.  
><em>'_Want you in my life._

We closed our eyes for a moment as we sang our hearts totally in the song. We were practically telling each other our feelings for one another.

'_Cause everytime we touch,  
><em>_I get this feeling.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss,  
><em>_I swear I could fly.  
><em>_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
><em>_I want this to last.  
><em>'_Need you by my side.  
><em>'_Cause everytime we touch,  
><em>_I feel the static.  
><em>_And everytime we kiss,  
><em>_I reach the sky.  
><em>_Can't you hear my heart be so?  
><em>_I can't let you go.  
><em>'_Want you in my life._

We finished in perfect harmony and we smiled at each other. I took her head gently in my hands and kissed her passionately. I deepened it and wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her hands grab my hair gently. I groaned and then I realised that we were in a car, we had only been dating for a week and I wasn't ready to go that far yet. I reluctantly pulled away from her. I did need to breathe also, which just added on to my lists of reasons to stop. Our breaths were ragged and we rested her heads gently on each other's.

"Sorry, it's just. We're in a car and we've only been going out for a week and I don't want to rush" I felt her nod.

"I understand" she said and smiled. She cupped my head in her hands and kissed me softly before getting out. I smiled and got out after her. I opened the door to the RV for her and I couldn't stop smiling. After all we had the whole day to just be together. With no-one else interrupting us. We could just be. Together. I loved the idea of being able to spend the whole day with the girl I loved more than anything or anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so that's chapter 9 I hope you liked it. Please, please, review! Now Shout-outs:**

**MissH20: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it :D **

**Narutogirl103: Thank you for putting me on favourite story :D**

**That's it I think, hehe XD anyway I hope you liked that chapter please, review :D :D thanks**

**Tilda xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Jade is a bitch in this, just thought I'd let you know that ^.^ :D wow chapter 10 already I can't believe we're in double digits already :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R :D shout-outs like usual are at the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the Victorious characters. I own the plot of this story. Jackson 5 own the song 'I want you back' :D**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV (the next day)<p>

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. That's what my life was: shit. It's all because of Vega. I was so happy with Beck before she came along and stole him from me. Now I'm pregnant with a guy I couldn't stand, I was still in love with Beck but he hated me and was in love with Tori. So like I said my life was shit. I sighed, depressed. I need to get Beck back, at any costs. Although it's going to be harder now than ever before, seeing as I gave him a black eye. If it was anyone else I would have smirked at the thought, but it was Beck so I felt horribly guilty and I hated feeling guilty. It showed that I was weak, he was my weakness. I used to be his weakness, now Tori was I smiled, a bitter cruel smile. Tori was his weakness and Beck was hers. I needed to have a little chat with Tori…. Maybe even Beck…..

Tori's POV (still the same day as Jade' POV ^)

I yawned and stretched. I looked over at Beck sleeping next to me. We were still in his RV, I had stayed the night. Neither of us wanted to move from each other's arms. Right now Beck still had his arm hung loosely around my waist. I smiled at him, and pushed back his luscious hair out of his eyes. Although they were closed. Now a black eye had formed on his right eye. I didn't mind he still looked beautiful, I just wanted him to not be in pain. I skilfully got my phone out my pocket without waking him. I inwardly groaned (still didn't want to wake Beck up) as I saw it was only 6.30am. It was Tuesday so we would have to go to school. In about an hour or an hour and a half. I stayed quite, Beck deserved to have a good night's sleep, so I wasn't going to disturb him and I was too awake to get back asleep. My phone started playing the chorus of 'Monster' by The Automatic. I made it so my phone played that when one certain person called. Yeah, that's right Jade West. To be fair when she was angry she was like a monster. I sighed and quickly answered it, I hoped it didn't wake Beck. I looked at him quickly, he moved but didn't awake.

"Jade" I said coldly. "What do you want?" I hated her, more than anything for all of the mean things she did and said to me, to Cat, to Andre, to Robbie and most of all the things she did/said to Beck.

"I want to chat with you, bitch. That's all" she said angrily.

"Great way to start a conversation Jade, it warms my heart when you call me a bitch" I said sarcastically.

"Quit back chatting me." She hissed

"Quit being a psychotic bitch and I will." She growled at me and I stayed quite waiting for her to get to the point of her calling me. After a few moments she sighed and actually got to the point.

"Look, stay away from Beck, he's mine, okay?" she hissed. Was she as stupid as she was mean?

"I'm not going to stay away from Beck. There's nothing you can do to make me stay away from him, I love him, okay? The sooner you get that into your thick skull the better it will be for you"

"The sooner you stay away from Beck the more you live" she threatened.

"Threaten me all you want, I'm staying right here. With Beck" I said, for once I wasn't scared of her just pissed at her.

"You're with him now?" she asked surprised. I rolled my eyes forgetting for a brief moment she couldn't see me.

"Duh, I stayed round last night. Not that it's any of your business anyway." She growled again, I sighed. I could feel Beck moving next to me. I looked at him, he was awake now. He smiled at me, then frowned when he saw I was on the phone. 'Who?' he mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes and he raised an eyebrow 'Jade?' he mouthed again, I nodded. He held out his hand, asking for the phone. I looked at him for moment before I decided that it would be okay seeing as it was a phone call therefore Jade couldn't punch him again.

Beck's POV:

"Jade?" I said into the phone. I knew it was her, there was no reason for Tori to lie to me.

"Beck?" Jade whispered unsure and in disbelief.

"No, it's Santa." I said sarcastically "Course its Beck" I said rather harshly but hey I hated her at the moment. Wouldn't anyone?

"Oh, Beck, babe. No need to be mean. What has _she _done to you" I sighed, Jade exhausted me. I looked over to Tori and I smiled at her, I couldn't help it. She was just so wonderful. By now we were both sitting up on my bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leant her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my own arm around her waist and replied to Jade.

"I'm not your babe, you're the mean one and Tori's name is Tori not _she_ and Tori hasn't done anything to me except make me happy. Why did you call Tori?" I demanded, Tori kissed my cheek and I smiled at her again. I kissed her (on the lips of course ;P) quickly before Jade replied.

"I want you back, Beck. Please, come back to me. Where you belong." I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous.

"I belong with Tori. Just leave us alone" I said and hung up, I couldn't' be bothered with her anymore. I put Tori's phone down and looked at Tori again, she smiled softly at me.

"You alright?" she asked gently. That was one thing I always loved about Tori, she always cared about others and put others before herself.

"I'm fine. You?" I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine." She repeated my words. I smiled and closed my eyes briefly, content. I was always content and happy with Tori.

Jade's POV:

_Shit. That didn't go well. _I thought sadly to myself. I meant to threaten Beck not her, but I couldn't do it. It would be an empty threat anyway, I loved Beck too much to hurt him (on purpose the punch was an accident.) I sighed, if I couldn't get Tori to stay away from him by threatening her life, maybe I could get Tori away from him by…. I smiled once again a bitter cruel smile. I had an awesome idea. I got up threw on some of my Goth gear and headed to school, smiling all the way. I was going to get Beck back. I grabbed a taxi and headed to school. I needed to see Sinjin. That was something I'd never thought I'd say. To be fair no-one else would help me, they were all on Tori's side. I saw Sinjin by his disgusting decorated locker, I thought it was cool. Disgusting is cool.

"SINJIN" I yelled, just to scare him, it was funny. He jumped and hit his locker. He turned to me and he looked scared, I smirked.

"You'll help me won't you, Sinjin?" he nodded, clearly scared of me, and that's how I liked it.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he asked, in a weird way. This boy was a geek freak.

"I need you to lock Tori Vega in the janitor's closet and then let her out when I tell you to. Okay?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"NO QUESTIONS" I yelled, he nodded still scared. "When you see Tori come into school, tell her you need to show her something or just make any excuse up and then lock her in the janitor's closet and stay next to the door until I shout. Now Sinjin. You understand?" He nodded and I walked away to my locker and got out a CD player and a certain CD. I then walked other to Tori's locker – CD player still in my hand – and waited and watched it all play out. Beck and Tori came in holding hands; I fought back the urge to hit Tori. No, I didn't need to this was going to hurt Tori more than any punch would. Tori giggled and Beck chuckled, I rolled my eyes, they were so lovey-dovey it was sickening. Sinjin walked up to Tori, said something I couldn't quite hear from over here and dragged Tori away and locked her in the Janitor's closet. Beck frowned and went after Sinjin shouting at him. Tori was banging on the door asking to be let out.

"Beck" I said simply, it was enough to turn him around though. He glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing Jade?" he asked curious and annoyed.

"Just listen" I asked. He sighed but nodded. I hit the 'play' button and 'I want you back' by Jackson 5 started playing. It was the song we sung in the Yerbanian prison, the only difference was I meant every word I sang now.

Tori's POV:

"Just listen" Jade asked, Beck sighed but nodded. 'I want you back' by Jackson 5 started playing; I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She would not be happy if I did that and I didn't want to have a black eye as well as Beck did. So I shut up and listened like Beck whilst she sang.

_Ohhhhhh  
><em>_Let me tell you now__Ohhhh  
><em>_(Ohhhh)_

_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around  
><em>_those pretty faces always mad you stand out in a crowd  
>but someone picked you from the bunch<br>__One glance was all it took  
><em>_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look._

_Jade really was a sensitive girl, wasn't she? _I thought to myself, after all I knew she felt every word she was singing. But that didn't mean I was going to let her take Beck from me. I only just got him. I wasn't going to let him go. Ever.

_Oh baby give me one more chance  
><em>_Show you that I love you  
><em>_Won't you please let me  
><em>_Back to your heart  
><em>_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
><em>_Let you go baby  
><em>_But now since I see you in her arms  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Yes I do now  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Ooh Ooh baby  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Ya ya ya ya  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Na na na na_

I sighed I felt semi-bad for Jade. She really did love Beck, that was the only thing Jade and I had in common.

_Tryin' to live without your love  
><em>_Is one long sleepless night  
><em>_Let me show you boy  
><em>_That I know wrong from right  
><em>_Every street you walk on  
><em>_I leave tear stains on the ground  
><em>_Following the boy  
><em>_I didn't even want around  
><em>_Let me tell you now_

I sighed; did she have to lock me in the closet to do this? I would have just stood there waiting for her to finish if she really wanted to sing to Beck.

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
><em>_Show you that I love you  
><em>_Won't you please let me  
><em>_Back to your heart  
><em>_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
><em>_Let you go baby  
><em>_But now since I see you in her arms  
><em>_Uh-huh  
><em>_A buh buh buh buh. A buh buh buh buh  
><em>_All I want  
><em>_A buh buh buh buh  
><em>_All I need  
><em>_A buh buh buh  
><em>_All I want  
><em>_A buh buh buh  
><em>_All I need_

At least it was almost over. Then Beck and I could go back to normal. I hoped….

_Baby, Baby Ohh  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Forget what happened them  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
><em>_But now since I see you in her arms  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>

_Spare me of this cause  
><em>_Oh baby I need one more chance  
><em>_I tell ya that I love you  
><em>_Oh Oh Oh  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_I want you back_

Finally the song was over, Jade would let me go now wouldn't she?

Beck's POV:

Finally she had done singing, she had a good voice but it was nothing compared to Tori's. I just wanted Jade to let Tori go, that's why I hadn't walked away, because of Tori.

"You done?" I said harshly, I could never be nice to Jade now, it was like it was impossible for me now.

"You still don't love me?" she whispered, sadly. I shook my head.

"Look, Jade. I love Tori, I always have and I always will, nothing anyone or anything will change that" I said and I looked at Tori, she was smiling at me and I smiled back. Jade's face twisted into rage and it didn't do her any favours. Then she smiled an evil smile and yanked me down to her, our lips met but I didn't want them to. My mind kept on thinking _Tori can see, Tori can see. Push Jade away! NOW! _So I did I pushed her away, it had only been like 5 seconds and I wasn't even kissing back. I pushed her hard and she broke away from me, smiling.

"Now Sinjin" Jade said and Sinjin nodded and unlocked the door. Tori came out and ran straight out of Hollywood Arts. I saw her crying. I groaned. Andre, Cat and Robbie had come in just right when Jade kissed me. They all looked mad, but to my surprise it was directed at Jade. Clearly they could tell it wasn't my fault.

"You happy now? You're a bitch, you know that?" I said harshly to Jade and ran after Tori. I nodded to my friends but otherwise said nothing. I had to get to Tori. Where the hell was she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter 10 I hope you liked it, it's my longest chapter so far :D so R&R please. Now shout outs:**

**HarryGinnyDxC: Thanks for putting me on Story alert :D**

**MissH20: Thanks for the review again :D I'm glad you liked it **

**Naurtogirl103: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it AND thanks for putting me on favourite author :D**

**DisneyFrantic: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it AND thanks for putting me on favourite story :D AND thanks for putting me on favourite author :D AND thanks for putting me on story alert :D AND thanks for putting me on author alert :D**

**Mossdawn: thanks for putting me on story alert :D AND thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Allieee1304: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**And last put not least :D : YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1 thanks for putting me on story alert**

**So I think that's it, thanks again to all of those above ^ reviews mean a lot to me so thank you if you review/reviewed :D anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. See you soon :D**

**Tilda xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's only been like 2 hours and 30 minutes since I've updated :D aren't you lucky? Lol joking.  
>This is going to be a slight lovey-dovey chapter, not just between Beck and Tori :D so I hope you enjoy it :D please, please review. Reviews are like love to me, when you review I feel loved hehe lol :D so review please, otherwise I won't feel loved : ( (but I'll still write lol) anyway… ENJOY<strong>

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah Dan Schneider owns.**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV:<p>

I ran and ran and ran. I just kept on running. I needed to get far away from Jade from Beck. From Beck and Jade. They kissed! I know Jade was the one who kissed Beck but he hesitated before he pushed her away. I wouldn't be surprised if he had kissed her back. I knew he still loved her deep down, he couldn't truly hate Jade. She was his first love, first kiss. But I was just Tori, his girlfriend, now. Which the now part could easily change, it probably would when I went back. No doubt he was still there; I wasn't there anymore so he wouldn't need to push her away. I stopped running when I got to my house. Trina was still at school; mum and dad were still at work so I was alone. For once I was glad to be left alone, with my misery. I needed to think. I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed face down, sobbing my heart out. I loved Beck with all my heart and now, I didn't know if he loved me to. Or if he loved Jade as well….

Beck's POV:

"URGH!" I yelled frustrated. Where the hell did Tori go? I had been searching for her nearly an hour now. I looked all round town, all the places I thought she might have gone but she was nowhere. I was now at her house. Which was a logical guess but I had a feeling if she had been here she wasn't anymore. I tried the door and to my surprise it wasn't locked. _So she is here _I thought, slightly happy I had found her, but not because I wouldn't be able to stand to see her crying because of _me._ I went upstairs towards her room. I waited outside for a moment, to see if I could hear any movement or noises but there was nothing. It was quiet. I opened her door and as I thought she wasn't there. But she had been. Her duvet was crumpled as if someone had laid down on it, by jumping on it first. I went over to her bed. There were also black smudges on the pillow. I guessed it was her mascara running. Damn! She really had been crying. I punched the bed, it was my entire fault! If I had just been quicker to push Jade away this wouldn't have happened. I meant to push her away quicker but my hands wouldn't move, I didn't want her to kiss me. I did really hate her, I didn't kiss back but there wasn't any way for Tori to tell that from the Janitor's closet (there was a window but still she wouldn't be able to see if I kissed back or not). I sighed and sank onto her bed. I had no idea where to look now. I had been to all the places Tori had ever been….. Except, of course my RV! Hope filled my body and I sprinted out of Tori's house, to my car and drove (breaking speed limits) to my RV. I quickly got out and my RV door was unlocked, I knew for a fact I had locked it this morning. Plus Tori had a spare key, in case she ever needed me. Sure enough when I got in, Tori was sitting on my bed. Fiddling with my fingers, she looked up at me and her eyes were filled with such sadness it broke my heart. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey" I said softly, breaking the silence. She said nothing. "Look, Tori. I didn't kiss her back and you saw I pushed her away. I didn't mean to hesitate I was trying to push her away, but it was like my hands wouldn't respond to me." I tried to explain myself, still she said nothing. I sighed and stayed quiet as well there was nothing else I could say.

"Do you still love her?" she whispered breaking the silence. I blinked and looked at her. Was she serious? Did she not get how much I loved her (her as in Tori)? That I really did hate Jade? I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair.

"Tori, of course I don't love Jade. I really do hate her, I don't know if I'll ever forgive her maybe in a few years' time I will but right now I hate her and right now there's only one girl I really love, more than anything. And that's you." she looked at me and looked right back at her. Begging her with my eyes to forgive me. To believe me when I said I loved her. Then a smile broke across her face and she was so beautiful that she took my breathe away.

"I love you, too, Beck. You know I do" I smiled and kissed her, first off it was only a sweet innocent kiss, but then I deepened it. It became wild and passionate. Both of us trying to tell the other how much we loved one another through our kiss. Well let's just say one led to another and something serious happened, serious but verrry enjoyable ;P. **(A/N: If you couldn't tell, Beck and Tori slept together ;P hehe). **

Jade's POV (let's leave the lovebirds Beck and Tori alone for a while ;P hehe)

_Damn! That did not go the way I thought it would. _I thought sadly to myself. It had been a couple of hours since I had kissed Beck and he told me I was a bitch and left to go after Tori. It hurt me badly when Beck called me a bitch but of course I didn't show it. I hated being weak in front of others so I bottled up all my feelings and would uncork them when I got home and when I was alone. It was now lunchtime. I bought a salad and headed over to the table I saw Andre, Cat and Robbie sitting at. Maybe they could forgive me, of course I wasn't going to apologise. I sat down opposite them all; Cat was sitting in-between Robbie and Andre. I thumped my lunch on the table.

"Jade? Um, why are you sitting here?" Cat asked, somewhat nervously. I wasn't in the best of moods so I was mean to her.

"You really are a dumb redhead aren't you? I'm eating my lunch dimwit"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shouted, upset.

"What I said. It means you're a stupid, redhead who is talentless and is irritating always going on about stupid things your brother does."

"Well, I'm sorry that I miss my dead brother" she shouted at me. **(****A/N: I don't know much about Cat's brother so I'm just making up that he's dead.)**

"JADE! That's enough, stop being mean to Cat, it's not her fault Beck hates you now" Robbie shouted at me. Since when was Robbie protective of Cat?

"Beck's not the only one who hates you now, Jade" Cat said sadly, and ran off crying. Robbie went after, he even left Rex behind. _Maybe he likes her_ I thought to myself, I was trying not to cry. I hadn't realised that Beck actually _hated _me. I didn't want Cat to hate me to, she really was my friend. I looked over to Andre, another one who was my friend. No doubt he hated me too. He shook his head, sadly. Got up and took Rex with him, heading towards were Robbie and Cat went off. I sighed; I really was a mean girl wasn't I?

Tori's POV (in the RV with Beck after you know what :P)

I woke up and everything from a couple of hours before came flooding back into my mind. I blushed deeply as I remembered what Beck and I did. I looked over at the sleeping Beck. He looked so gorgeous, the muscles in his back rippling. I found out that he had a six-pack - which I wasn't surprised about - and which was so smoking hot. I smiled and played with his hair so gently that I managed to not wake him up. He woke up a few minutes later on his own. He smiled at me kissed me softly, then yawned and stretched.

"Hey, beautiful" he said and smiled, I smiled back at him. "What time is it?"

"Hey sleepyhead, it's nearly two o'clock. We've been asleep for an hour or two I think" he nodded and smiled again, I couldn't help but smile back. He sat up and stretched again. I watched him stretch, his muscles rippling.

"Like what you see?" he smirked and winked at me. I giggled and nodded.

"You're not that bad to look at either" he winked again and leaned down to kiss me. It was a sweet innocent kiss and neither of us deepened it. We were happy for it to just be sweet, I broke it off when I need air and got out of the covers and stretched. I blushed as I realised I was still naked. He chuckled and handed me my clothes. I smiled and went into the bathroom, quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and did my make-up. It took me 5 minutes, record time. Beck smiled at me as he walked into the bathroom – still naked, his clothes in his hands – after I came out. I smiled and relaxed on his bed. Wondering what to do today, I didn't particularly want to go back to school. Beck and I were probably in trouble for ditching. I got out my phone and looked to see if I got any messages. I had 3 text messages, one from Andre, one from Cat and one from Robbie. I looked at Cat's first.

_To: Tori  
>From: Kitty-Cat<em>

_Hey, Tor. I hope ur okay. It wasn't Beck's fault, Jade kissed him and he wasn't kissing her back he pushed her away as soon as he could. So don't blame him, I know u would be so sad wivout him and I hate it when ur sad : (don't worry we covered for u at school, we said tht u were ill... hope ur okay. Can you call me ASAP; I need to talk to u…...  
>Love from<br>Your Kitty-Cat :D xxxxxx_

I smiled Cat was so sweet. I frowned I wondered what she need to talk about. I would call her in a minute; I checked Robbie's text next.

_To: Tori  
>From: Robbie<em>

_Hey, Tori. I hope ur alright. It wasn't Beck's fault, no doubt Cat's already explained everythin to u, I just wanted to make sure ur alright :D. R x_

I smiled, Robbie was sweet to. Cat and Robbie would be a great couple, I smiled at the thought, they really would. I checked Andre's last.

_To: Tori  
>From: Andre <em>

_Hii, Tori. I know Cat and Robbie have already texted u but I still wanted to make sure ur ok. Dw the school thinks u + Beck r ill… they said tht's fine + they hope u feel better. Txt me if u want, hope ur ok :D. From ur best bud :D x_

I smiled; Andre was sweet as well and really was my best bud. Beck came back in the room – fully clothed – when I had just dialled Cat's number.

"Who you calling?" he asked curiously and laid down next me, I was now sitting up.

"Cat. Cat, Robbie and Andre all texted me, they all said it wasn't your fault and that they hope I was alright. They're all so sweet. Cat said she needed to talk to me A.S.A.P"

"They really are great friends, aren't they?" I smiled and nodded. Cat's phone was ringing now. She answered on the 5th ring.

"Tori!" she exclaimed happily. "Sorry I took a while to answer, I was in Sikowitz's class. I felt my phone buzz so I said I needed to go the toilet. Are you alright?" she explained in a rush, I giggled.

"I'm fine, Cat. I'm with Beck." I explained, smiling. Beck was drawing patterns on my back and it made my back tingle. I liked it.

"You two are okay then?" She asked, nervously. No doubt hoping we were.

"Yep, more than okay. Sorry I didn't reply to your text until now. Tell Andre and Robbie thanks for caring and that I'm fine. Oh and Cat thank you for caring to"

"Of course, we care about you Tori. You're our best friend!" she said and giggled, I laughed with her.

"Thank you; you guys are my best friends as well. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, curious myself as to what she had wanted.

"What?" she paused and then remembered her text "Oh right, what I said in my text. It's nothing, I was just a little bit sad." She said, oddly cheery for one who was sad a few hours ago.

"Why? What happened, hun?" I asked.

"Jade. She was really mean to me" she said sadly. I really hated Jade right now. First she tries to steal Beck from me then she upsets my best friend!

"What did she do?" I said gently. Beck hesitated with his making patterns on my back and sat up. 'Jade' I mouthed at him and he nodded in understanding, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"She called me a dumb redhead and she also said I was talentless and irritating and that I always go on about what my brother did" I gasped, I was the only one Cat told about her brother being dead. "Am I really that stupid, Tori?" she whispered.

"No, honey. You're not, Jade was just upset, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Sometimes you just say things randomly which Jade thinks is stupid but I like random. Cat, you're an amazing singer and actress, you're way better than me. She didn't know about your brother either, I'm sure if she did she wouldn't have said that"

"No, she would have said it if she knew. Thank you, Tori. I feel all better. Well I was better before you called because Robbie cheered me up" she said the last bit cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow, Robbie cheered Cat up? Since when were those two so close?

"Robbie, cheered you up?" I asked, in a sort of disbelief. I looked at Beck who had the same reaction as me, a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm. He was so sweet Tori. He said things like "you're not stupid Cat, you're wonderful and you're the best singer and actress here at Hollywood Arts and I like the stories you tell about what your brother did, it's interesting.' So I told him that Scott is dead **(A/N: I don't know the name of Cat's brother so I made it up :D). **He said he was sorry about Scott and then we kissed! Then he told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him to. It was wonderful Tori, I felt so happy and loved" she exclaimed happily and squealed at the end. I couldn't speak for a moment. They kissed! Robbie and Cat loved each other? Since when! But I was beyond happy for Cat, Robbie clearly made her happy and that I loved. I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Cat. So you guys are officially a couple now?" I asked and she giggled.

"Yep. I got to go now Tori, Sikowitz is probably wondering where I am. I'll speak to you tomorrow. You coming in tomorrow aren't you?"

"Of course Cat, I want to hear all about you and Robbie. Ok, bye then Cat. Love ya"

"Love ya, too, Tor. Byeee!" she giggled and hung up. I could picture her skipping back to class and I smiled. I put my phone away and turned to Beck. He was smiling; clearly he had heard me talking to Cat about her and Robbie.

"Cat and Robbie are together! They kissed and they told each other that they loved each other!" I exclaimed happy for Cat and Robbie.

"I gathered. They look good together, Robbie told me a few months ago that he was crushing on Cat but was too nervous to ask her out. Looks like Jade being mean brought love together. How weird" he said and smiled.

"It sure did" I said and smiled. I kissed him and we just mucked around all day. We would go to school tomorrow together and show Jade that no matter what she did and said she could never tear us apart. No-one could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's chapter 11, I hoped you enjoyed it, this is now the longest chapter so far :D so Shout-outs:**

**DisneyFrantic: Thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Joslyn050894: Thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**That's all, I hope you like this chapter. R&R please :D thanks**

**Tilda xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Shocking but (in my opinion) happy news :D read to find out what the news is :D please please review, shout outs at the bottom. Enjoy, R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the Victorious characters. I own the plot of this story and Olly Murs owns the song 'Dance With Me Tonight' ENJOY**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV (Two weeks later. At Tori's house, she's the only one there. Day is Monday):<p>

I stared at it in shock, would it be yes or would it be no? I couldn't believe I was doing this, I mean was I stupid to hope that it was yes? I mean I was still quite young, was I ready to go through this? And Beck, oh Beck, we had only been together 3 weeks (and 2 days) was it too soon in our relationship to go through this? Would he be mad at me and leave me? Or would he want this to happen like deep down I know I did. I sighed and looked at it; I smiled as I saw two plusses. I was pregnant! I looked down at my tummy and put my hands on it lovingly. There was a baby growing in me! I squealed and jumped up and down in a circle. I did a funky little dance which I was going to call the 'having a baby' dance. If anyone saw me they would think I'm nuts. I screamed when I heard someone chuckle and whirled round to find Beck laughing at me.

"God! Beck, you scared me!" I said putting my hand on my heart trying to calm myself down.

"What – were – you – doing?" he said in-between laughs; I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. It must have been pretty comical.

"I was dancing, a goofy dance" I said simply and then we both burst out laughing. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, passionately, his hands roamed freely around my body, making every place he touched tingle. I dug my hands in his soft luscious hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lent me against the sink and we never stopped kissing. Eventually we did stop kissing because we had to breathe, he reluctantly pulled away from me but kept his arms around my waist and I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he gently put me down on the floor. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Why are we so happy?" He asked smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"Because being happy is great" I said, I didn't want to tell him yet. I had to think things through. Like what was I going to do? I smiled, fighting back the urge to sigh. I was a tiny bit down, I was going to have a baby, I was still in school but only for a few more weeks then I would graduate. **(A/N: In my story Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade will graduate on the 9****th**** of September and the date at the moment is 22****st**** of October so they've got 3 weeks left :D anyway continue reading): ** So I could get through this, no-one at school didn't need to know if I didn't want them to I probably wouldn't show for about 3 or 4 months and by then I'll be graduated. All I needed was my family and friends (that doesn't include Jade) to be ok with this. I froze, my dad still thought I was a virgin, how was he going to react when he's found out that I'm in fact pregnant? Will he be ok with it? Will he tell me I can never see Beck again? (Even if he did say I can never see Beck again I still would) he didn't have any reason to arrest Beck we were both of the age. I hugged Beck tight. I would tell him; soon then at least some of my questions would be answered.

"You ready to go to school?" Beck asked snapping me out of my thoughts about what I was going to do about the baby.

"Yeah, it's a little early isn't it? School starts at 8.30. We got an hour" I asked frowning, since when was Beck so eager to get to school?

"Robbie wants me to help him sing to Cat." I smiled, Robbie was sweet. Cat and Robbie had been going out for two weeks now and Cat said she was madly in love with him and that he made her so happy and that he was very sweet.

"What are you singing?" I asked curious as I grabbed my bag and headed out my house with Beck and to his truck.

"Sorry, not saying. I get to sing a verse or two and I'll be dedicating them to you. So it's going to be a surprise." He smiled and we headed to school. I was eager for once, I loved surprises. Especially ones that involved Beck singing. He was such a good singer; his voice was so amazing it left Goosebumps up my arm. We sat in a comfortable silence, Beck thinking about Beck things and me thinking about the baby. Beck killed the engine, got out quickly and before I had time to unbuckle my seat belt had opened my door for me. I smiled and got out, he smiled back and we walked in together, holding hands. Andre, Robbie and Cat were by my locker. Robbie and Cat had their arms around each other's waist and they were all laughing – I guessed at a joke. Cat hugged me like she did every morning and Robbie and Andre both said 'hey'.

"Hey, guys." I said smiling; I wondered if Cat knew what Robbie was planning to do.

"Tori, you're here early as well!" Cat said, excited. "Why is everyone so early!" she said sounding absent-mindedly.

"Must be a coincidence" I said smiling, she frowned but then giggled.

"Robbie said he has a surprise for me" she announced randomly, I smiled.

"Really? When is he going to show what it is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Robbie, he smiled at me, looked at Beck, then Andre. All the boys nodded at one another. Andre moved away from us up the stairs and sat behind a keyboard I only just noticed in the middle of the space in-between the three stairs leading to different rooms. Two chairs appeared just a bit from the bottom of the steps, facing were Andre was. Beck led me over to one of them and Robbie led Cat over to the over.

"Let's go, Andre" Robbie shouted to him. Andre nodded and started playing 'Dance With Me Tonight' By Olly Murs. **(A/N: I've changed the name Olly to Robbie to fit into my story but the song is still owned by Olly Murs!) **Andre started to speak the first bit of the song:

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got a special treat for you tonight,  
>I'm gonna call my friend Robbie, up here to sing to you ladies.<br>__Robbie!  
><em>_Yeah! _Robbie called back.  
><em>Let's go man… <em>Andre said  
><em>Ok…<em> Robbie replied and started to sing to Cat.

_My name is Robbie nice to meet you can I tell you baby,  
><em>_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,  
><em>_But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah._

Aww, Robbie was so sweet. I'm glad that he and Cat were dating. Beck came over to me, whilst Robbie was singing and stretched out his hand to me. I smiled took it and danced with him whilst Robbie sang the next verse.

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,  
><em>_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,  
><em>_I won't give up without a fight._

Beck joined in on the chorus and it made my spine shiver in delight, his voice was angelic.

_I just wanna, ooohooo baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
><em>_So come on, ooohooo baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Robbie grabbed Cat from her seat and danced with her as Beck sang to me, without Robbie this time.

_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,  
><em>_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,  
><em>_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

I smiled as Beck twirled me around and then sang the next verse.

_I feel the music moving through your body,  
><em>_Looking at you I can tell you want me, _Beck winked at me, causing me to laugh.  
><em>Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah.<em>

Robbie took over again and Beck smiled and kissed me whilst Robbie sang to Cat.

_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,  
><em>_I knew right then you'd be mine; we'd be dancing the whole damn night, right,  
><em>_Ooohooo __baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,  
><em>_So come on, __ooohooo __baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight._

Beck broke apart from me, our foreheads touched and we just swayed, and I saw Cat and Robbie kissing in the corner of my eye as Andre sang the last bit.

_Break it down now, shake it like that, and now bring it all back,  
><em>_To dance with me tonight,  
><em>_One more time, one more time, come on now.  
><em>_Do your thing, everybody sing. _Everybody took him literally and we all joined in the last two lines.  
><em>So come on, <em>_ooohooo __baby,  
><em>_I just want you to dance with me tonight…_

As the song ended, Beck twirled me around (Robbie twirled Cat around) and then Beck dipped me (Robbie dipped Cat) and then he leaned down towards me and kissed me (Robbie leaned down towards Cat and kissed her). Beck broke the kiss and pulled me back so I was standing straight and Robbie did the same to Cat. I hugged Beck tight.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear

"You're welcome" he said, I pulled away from him to see he was smiling at me. He kissed my forehead and took my hand. Cat came over to us squealing and jumping up and down, pulling Robbie along with her, as they were holding hands. She hugged me tight until I told her I could barely breathe, she giggled and let go of me.

"Aren't they the sweetest boyfriends?" she said and giggled again and kissed Robbie I smiled and looked away, Cat and Robbie felt private. Which it was. Andre came over and I hugged him, Beck and him high fived and 'man' hugged. I smiled, my friends were so wonderful, and I really did love them. I couldn't wait till they knew about the baby. My smile faded, I still had no idea what to do about the fact that I was pregnant. I sighed, clearly loudly. Everyone looked at me, concerned I faked a smile which everyone thought was real apart from Beck. He mumbled something I couldn't quite hear to the others and led me into the Janitor's closet. Why did all the serious talks happen in a Janitor's closet?

"What's wrong, Tor?" I tried another fake smile but once again he didn't buy it.

"I'm fine" I lied. He crossed his arms and waited for me to tell the truth. I sighed, there's no time like the present. "Alright, just promise you won't freak out?" he nodded. I took a deep breath and said the words which might just make him panic and leave me

"Beck. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFFFHANNGER! Hehe sorry, about the cliff-hanger but it's so funny, I imagine people gasping at the screens then shaking their computer back and forth shouting "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" hehe, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next time which won't be too long :D anyway Shout-outs:**

**Chapter 10 shout-outs (I couldn't do them on the chapter 11 because they came after I updated)**

**Missfangirl14: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D**

**ToriBeckforever: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D AND thanks for putting me on favourite story :D AND thanks for putting me on author alert :D AND thanks for putting me on story alert :D AND thanks for putting me on favourite author :D**

**MissH20: thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Now chapter 11 shout-outs:**

**ToriBeckforever (again :D :D): thanks for the review again :D I'm glad you liked it :D **

**Naurtogirl103: thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it :D**

**That's it for shout-outs**** I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…. **

**Tilda xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: here's chapter 13, Beck's reaction :O hope you like it :D R&R**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns not me**

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

"Beck. I'm pregnant" Tori said and I froze. Tori- was, p-pregnant? We were going to have a kid together? Even though we hadn't graduated yet? Tori waved her hand in front of me, trying to get my attention, I blinked and shook my head and a smile broke free. I grabbed her in a hug and lifted her off the ground and spun her around, she giggled. I put her gently down and smiled and kissed her, a sweet little kiss.

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked, still in disbelief. I was going to start a family with Tori! Yeah, we were a little young but I didn't care. I loved her and that's all that mattered.

"Yes, hon. we're going to have a baby!" she paused "I thought you would be mad" she whispered.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused, sometimes it was like Tori didn't know me at all.

"Well, because we're young and this is going to be hard and we'll probably fight." She babbled then shut up.

"You're worth fighting for Tori, yes we're young, yes it's going to be hard and yeah we may fight but all that will be worth it, because we're going to start a family together! I love you, Tori Vega. Always have, always will." I kissed her again, she giggled and then we went out of the Janitor's closet (Why did all the serious talks happen in a Janitor's closet?) holding hands, we both beamed at our friends. They smiled back, but of course they didn't know the reason why we were smiling so much. Tori didn't know the whole reason why I was smiling so much… yes I was beyond happy about the baby but I had a plan to make everything seem much more happier. I needed to speak to Andre and Robbie without the girls listening….

Tori's POV (Beck's plan is going to be a secret to Tori and to you! until he sees it through, which will be next chapter :P)

I just finished telling Beck I was pregnant and I couldn't be happier. Beck still loved me! Now that I thought about it, Beck did say he always liked kids and wouldn't mind having kids with me one day. I smiled, I was going to have a family with Beck and maybe one day soon I would even be Miss Beck Oliver. Well Tori Oliver. Tori Oliver, I liked the sound of that. I sighed a happy sigh and headed to class with Cat. I had music class (where we have to play an instrument, mine's piano :D) with Cat only (well Jade as well, but I hated her). Beck, Andre and Robbie had some other class which I think was history of music which from what they said sounded boorring. I sat down next to Cat and saw Jade sitting in front of me. I sighed and hoped she wouldn't turn around. I wanted to tell Cat that I was pregnant but I didn't want Jade to hear. Our teacher Miss Samson hadn't arrived yet so I got out my phone and decided to text Cat.

_To: Kitty-Cat_

_From: Tori_

_Hey, Cat. I need to tell you something and you have to PROMISE not to tell ANYONE ELSE. Ok? Xxxx_

Cat jumped, clearly her phone had buzzed. She looked at me, giggled and texted back.

_To: Tori  
>From: Kitty-Cat<br>_

_Kk, I won't tell anyone promise (does that include Robbie?) :D xxxx_

I smiled and shook my head; she really did love Robbie so of course Robbie wasn't just anyone to her.

_To: Kitty-Cat_

_From: Tori_

_Yes, that includes Robbie. You can't tell him, ok? (I want to tell him, when I'm ready!) So you won't tell Rob, will you? Xxxx _

She giggled and I texted back again.

_To: Tori_

_From: Kitty-Cat_

_Kk, I won't tell Robbie. Now quit stalling and tell me already! :D xxxx_

I laughed and did as she asked, I told her….

_To: Tori_

_From: Kitty-Cat_

_Okay! Here it goes… I'm pregnant Cat, with Beck's baby : ) xxxxxx_

She stared at her phone in shock, her eyes were bug wide. Then she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. Tori your-"I put my hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. She realised what she was about to do and kept quiet. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm just so excited for you" she giggled.

"Would you shut up, you're annoying squeals and giggles are giving me a headache" Jade said and turned around to glare at Cat. Cat immediately fell silent, sad now.

"Yeah, well your face is making my eyes hurt. Quit being mean to Cat" I snapped at her.

"Quit, stealing my boyfriend!" she snapped back.

"Your ex-boyfriend and I didn't steal him, he dumped you because you cheated on him and got pregnant with a guy he hates!" I said, slightly loudly. Everyone was now watching the cat fight.

"Quit, shouting about that!" she screamed in my face.

"Quit, being a bitch to my friends and Beck and I won't remind you of all the things you did wrong!" I screamed back. She screeched an annoyed screech and grabbed my hair and yanked. Hard. My eyes filled with unshed tears. I wasn't going to give Jade the satisfaction to see me hurt and crying. I clawed at her hand, trying to make her let go of my hair. But she ignored it. No-one did anything. They all just watched as Jade, hurt me. Well Cat, was crying. She was texting someone, no doubt Robbie. I hoped Robbie would come and cheer her up. The door burst open then and Beck, Robbie and Andre came storming in. Beck shouted angrily at Jade, Robbie comforted Cat and Andre tried to get Jade away from me. He eventually managed to do that and held onto her has she kicked and tried to claw her way out of his arms, trying to get to me. To hurt me. Beck wrapped his arms protectively around me and I hugged him tight. Jade was scary when she wanted to be.

"Andre! Get her away" Beck said. Andre grunted and dragged – the still kicking and screaming – Jade away. Beck watched them go and then gently cupped my head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he said quietly. I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Am now. Thanks" he shook his head.

"I did nothing, Andre did. I just stood by –"I cut him off

"You stood by me, getting ready to protect me if you needed to. So thank you" I said and kissed him quickly. All the girls in the class went 'Aww' and the boys wolf whistled, I blushed I had forgot for a moment Beck and I weren't alone. I looked over to Cat, who was holding Robbie's hand she had now calmed down. I hugged her tight.

"Thanks, for getting the boys to come" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry; Jade hurt you because of me. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"What are friends for?" I said and came out of the hug. The bell for end of class went, our teacher never showed up and that was fine by me. I walked out of the class into the hall, holding hands with Beck, Robbie and Cat following us. I looked at the lockers; on most of them was a poster for a prom tonight. Bit late notice! **(A/N: In my story, Tori's 'Prome' never happened.)**

"Since, when we were going to have a prom?" I asked frowning. I looked at the poster, it was going to start at 8.00pm and it said there was still plenty of time to get outfits!

"Since half an hour ago" Beck said. My frown deepened… having a prom was random, but hey I liked random!

"I guess I'll have to find a date" I murmured, playfully and looked at Beck. He rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"You're looking at him!" he murmured back.

"I don't recall agreeing to go to the prom with you" I teased.

"Fine, I'll do it your way. Will you go to the prom with me, Tori?" he said and winked.

"No" he frowned at me and blinked, clearly so sure of himself that he didn't think he would get rejected. I laughed and playfully hit him. "I'm joking; of course I'll go to the prom with you. Sorry, but your face was hilarious."

"I've got a funny face, good to know. I think you've got a beautiful face" I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment but I still liked it, so I kissed him.

"Thanks, hon. you're face ain't that bad either" I said and smiled, he chuckled and we headed to our next class. With Sikowitz!

Jade's POV (just after Andre dragged her out the class)

I paced up and forth angry. Stupid Tori! Stupid Cat! Stupid Andre! Tori for shouting to everyone I was pregnant, Cat for being Cat who really was stupid and Andre for not letting me kill Tori! Right now Andre, was sitting on the steps watching me pace back and forth. I shot him the most evil glare I could muster.

"What are you still doing here?" I said angrily at Andre. I didn't want him to see me like this, wrecked and angry. Angry and wrecked.

"Waiting for you to calm down. So I know you won't go and kill Tori" he said quietly. UGH! Why was everything about Tori? Tori this, Tori that. It made me sick! I was 17 and pregnant yet no-one seemed to care about that, the fact that it was hard to be young, alone and pregnant with a guy you couldn't stand.

"Why is everything always about Tori?" I whispered and sank down next to him. My anger fading, depression setting in. "Why can't for once, somebody love me? Not her"

"Jade, someone could love you if you just let them. Beck did love you, but you were too protective of him. You shouldn't have been so protective; he did love you he wasn't going to leave you."

"But he did" I mumbled. "I wasn't even that protective of him and Vega. Just of him and other pretty girls. I trusted Vega and Beck. But they both betrayed me" a single tear broke free, I ignored it.

"They didn't betray you Jade, they fell in love with each other. You know that you can't help who you fall in love with. Beck left you because he felt betrayed by you, because Ryder had hurt Tori and then he stole his girlfriend. That had gotta hurt, Tori was there to comfort him. Beck and you weren't together anymore so Beck didn't bother to bury his feelings and neither did Tori. I know you're hurting, but you brought love together. Yes, you want to be with Beck but don't you want him to be happy more?" I blinked, I never thought of it like that. I was so caught up about me, that I hadn't even stopped to consider how happy Beck was. Which by the looks of things was a lot.

"Yeah, I want him to be happy." I whispered.

"Then, leave him and Tori alone. I've never seen him so happy, Tori makes him happy. That's what you want, him to be happy. So leave them be. You'll fall in love again." he whispered, softly. I rested my head on his shoulder and it weirdly felt nice. It felt right, I would normally freak out if I ever thought that being with Andre was right but not now. He had comforted me when no-one else would. He didn't hate me when everyone else did. He had been my friend when my other friends wouldn't. He had been kind to me and for that I liked him. Could you fall in love with someone that fast? Because if you could then I might be falling for Andre Harris….. I got up and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, Andre. You're a really great guy." I said and started to go away.

"Wait!" I turned around to face him. He smiled sheepishly at me. "You going to prom with anyone?" I shook my head.

"No, no-one has asked me and I'm not going to ask anyone" he smiled a proper smile and it made my heart stutter.

"Want to come with me?" I smiled; I hadn't smiled since I was with Beck.

"Yeah. I would love to. Meet me by my locker" he nodded and we said goodbye and I walked away smiling. I felt truly happy, something I hadn't felt for weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 13 :D Jade's happy to, everyone's happy :D :D I'll tell you what Beck's surprise is in the next chapter which should be up later today if not tomorrow :D :D so I hope you enjoyed that chapter here are the shout-outs:**

**Narutogirl103: thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Ribbontail: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story :D**

**And last but certainly not least, RandomReviewer: thanks for the review and for answering my question :D I think I will just keep on going because if I write a sequel I won't know what to write for it lol I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Special thanks to ToriBeckForever: Who gave me the idea of Andre and Jade talking in one of her reviews. That was a good idea :D now everyone can be happy :D**

**So that's all the shout-outs, if I haven't included anyone sorry I will include you next chapter :D see you guys next time, thanks for reviewing and liking my story :D Byeee**

**Tilda xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This one is the longest chapter and personally my favourite chapter so far :D read to find out why… shout-outs at the bottom. ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the Victorious characters. I own the plot of this story and Taylor Swift owns the song 'Love Story' **

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>No-one's POV:<p>

As the bell went for end of school, there was a buzz of excitement travelling all over the school, in the hallways up and down the stairs. The excitement of course was all centred on Prom. Hollywood Arts for a reason known to no-one hadn't had a prom in years. Pretty much everyone in HA was going to the prom, everyone had dates. Some from HA, some from Northridge, no-one was going alone to the prom this year. Even Jade was going! With Andre. All the girls quickly left school to get to the shops to get fabulous dresses to impress their dates. Whilst the boys trudged slowly along, not to bothered about getting a tux, or impressing their date. Well when I said 'the boys' I meant all the boys went trudged along slowly, apart from Beck. Who was moving just as quick as the girls, but he wasn't after a tux. No, he was after something much more different…..

Tori's POV:

I sighed, as I was still waiting by my locker with Cat, for Trina. She had texted me through Sikowitz's class (I had kept it on vibrate so Sikowitz didn't go crazy like last time) saying that she wanted me to come with her to the mall and help pick out a dress for her. Amazingly, Trina managed to score a date with Mark McCallan. But she did admit, he had called me (again) and asked me out (again) but Trina told him I already had a date (I did, my boyfriend Beck ). Finally after we waited another ten minutes Trina came around the corner. She dumped her books in my hands, I rolled my eyes and carried them to her car and got in. Cat got in the back while I got in the passenger seat, Trina of course was driving (it was her car after all). Trina was screeching – I mean singing along to the radio. I looked at Cat through the wing mirror and saw that she had put her hands over her ears. I giggled at that, I didn't blame Cat. Trina sounded like she was a cat drowning. Thankfully the drive to the mall was quick. I quickly got out, Cat quickly got out as well and I shut the door to drown out the still singing Trina. I sighed, shook my head and linked arms with Cat. We headed into the mall. Trina got out the car and shouted at us to wait for her. Reluctantly I did, only because I knew she would go on and on about it later, if I did leave her that is. We got into a responsible priced and pretty dress shop. **(A/N: The dresses aren't going to be the dresses they wore to the 'Prome' 'cos that never happened and I wanted them to wear something different :D).**

Cat picked out a dress for me, it was a dark red, one shoulder satin gown. It was long so I wasn't showing off my legs or anything, just one of my shoulders and my back. **A/N: go to my profile if you want to see everyone's dresses. The links should be up :D) **It suited me perfectly, she said and I hugged her tight. I bought some long black gloves to add to it. I helped Cat pick her dress, which was a midlength baby pink strapless dress. She looked so pretty in it, so adorable. She copied me and got some long black gloves as well.

Trina was next to get us to pick a dress for her. We choose a dark blue floor length, strapless and had a bow around the middle of it. Which blended in. She looked fine in it and that was all I was going to give my sister's ego. She bought a silver bracelet to go with it but didn't copy Cat and I with the gloves which I was glad, it felt like it was Cat and mines thing, which I guess now it was.

We headed home after we were done shopping and Cat and I had a really girly time and did each other's hair and make-up. I curled Cat's hair which looked absolutely stunning and Cat curled mine as well and put it up in a fancy way. Leaving two curly strands dangling freely at the front. Cat and I simultaneously pulled on our gloves and smiled at each other. I heard the doorbell ring and the sound of my mother greeting people. Beck and Robbie to be precise. Cat and I smiled at each other again, nervously this time. We were both clearly hoping we would look good to our boyfriends.

"You ready?" I asked and squeezed her hand, she nodded and squeezed back. I let go of her hand and we went out my room to the steps, then down the steps to our awaiting boyfriends…

Beck's POV (just a little short one you guys can what he thinks of Tori in her prom dress ;P)

Tori and Cat came down the steps together. I quickly looked at Cat, she was wearing a midlength baby pink strapless gown, one of them had curled her hair and she looked cute. In she's-like-a-little-sister-to-me way. I then looked at Tori and my eyes went up and down her twice. I imagined wolf whistles in my head. She looked so sexy, so beautiful. Her hair was curled but put up in a fancy way, just two curled strands at the front hung freely. She was wearing a long, dark red one shoulder dress. It covered her legs which I was half glad at half disappointed. Glad because then I wouldn't have to punch any guys for staring at what was mine and disappointed because, hey I was a guy Tori was beautiful and her legs were sexy. Still she looked sexy even with them covered up. I smiled at her, wondering for what to me felt the millionth time how I ever got to be so lucky to call Tori Vega mine. She smiled a breathe taking smile which made my heart stutter, not even when Jade and I were together did I feel like I did when I was with Tori. Tori made everything better, Jade made everything gloomier. I ran a hand through my hair; smiling at the angel before me I called my girlfriend….

Tori's POV (it really needs to be her POV to make it good I think, seeing as Beck's got a surprise for her :D)

Beck's face when I (and Cat) came down was… wow. He looked so happy, he smiled a sexy smile and I wondered if he liked what he saw. I definitely like what _I _saw. Beck was wearing a tux (duh!). The usual items of clothing. Black blazer, black trousers and shoes, white shirt. Two buttons on his shirt we're undone and his bow tie hung untied around his neck. Smart/casual/sexy look he was going for and boy did it work for him. I looked over at Robbie who was going for just plain smart look. He was in black blazer, trousers and shoes, white shirt and a done up skinny tie. He looked handsome and Cat and him look so cute together. My mum took pictures of us four together, then of just Cat and Robbie (Cat was like the daughter Trina should have been to my mum. Kidding, though mum did think of Cat as her third daughter). Then just of Beck and I, then just of Cat and I and finally she took one last picture of just Robbie and Beck. My dad warned Beck that he was a cop before we left and Beck actually looked a bit worried (my parents knew about the baby now, my mum was overjoyed. Dad, well he wanted to arrest Beck. HA! He couldn't). I laughed, took Beck's hand, told my parents I loved them and then walked out with Beck, and Robbie and Cat following us.

"I forgot to say how beautiful you look, which by the way is a lot." Beck whispered in my ear on the way to his car. I giggled.

"Thanks, you look pretty good as well" he smiled and winked at me. He opened the passenger door for me like a gentlemen and I got in. Robbie did the same for Cat but the back door instead of the passenger door, she giggled and got in, Robbie got in after her. Beck opened the driver's door and slid in. We all talked about how we all looked handsome/beautiful. (No, Robbie didn't get called beautiful, did I forget to mention he left Rex at home! He never does that!). Beck killed the engine after the short drive to school. Once again Beck and Robbie opened the doors for Cat and I. We took their hands and they helped us out. The prom was in full flow, the music so loud I could hear it from the car park. (The prom was being held in the gym). **(A/N: if they wasn't a gym at HA there is now :D and it's big :D). **Practically everyone was here already. Most people were dancing, some were sitting and laughing and drinking. Sinjin was DJing and his date was standing by him talking to him when he wasn't switching songs or getting song requests from the students. Everyone was happy, for once. I saw Andre, sitting down with Jade. I raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't tell me he was going with Jade. He smiled and waved us over. Beck tightened his grip around my waist and I just squeezed his waist.

"Hey, guys!" Andre said happily, shouting over the loud music. Jade was wearing a purple and black strapped gothic dress. She looked quite pretty. Quite. Ok, so more than quite but I was still annoyed with her. Andre nudged her gently and nodded; she sighed and did something I'd never thought it was even possible for Jade to do. She apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry I treated you guys horribly. Cat, I'm sorry I called you stupid, talentless and irritating I didn't mean it I was just upset, and anger is how I vent my sadness. Robbie I'm sorry I called your girlfriend stupid. Beck, I'm sorry I gave you a black eye I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I tried to kill your girlfriend and I'm sorry I slept with Ryder, I was drunk, I hate that guy as much as you do. Tori, I'm sorry I tried to kill you; I'm just sorry for everything. I really did love Beck and when he didn't love me back I was just depressed so I took it out on you guys which I shouldn't have done. I was hormonal as well because of you know, me being pregnant. So, sorry" she explained, sincerely. We all stared at her shocked; I doubted Jade even said sorry to Beck (when they were dating I mean). Cat smiled and hugged her tight.

"It's ok, Jade! I forgive you!" Cat exclaimed and giggled. Robbie shook his head but was smiling; he kissed his girlfriend's forehead lovingly.

"Cat forgives you, I forgive you." Robbie said next. Andre was smiling throughout the whole forgiveness thing; he looked at me next and nodded. I sighed, and grudgingly forgave her.

"I forgive you, too" I mumbled. I glared at Andre who chuckled, I noticed that Jade and him were holding hands; I raised an eyebrow at this. He caught me staring and smiled at me. 'You're together?' I mouthed, he smiled again and nodded. I smiled to, glad that Jade had finally gotten over Beck and glad that Andre was (well seemed like it) happy with Jade. Beck still hadn't said anything, I nudged him gently.

"Beck, honey? You there?" I said softly, in his ear.

"I won't forgive you Jade, not yet. Give me time, I will. But not yet" he said and then took me away into the dance floor. I looked back at Jade and mouthed a 'sorry' she nodded and mouthed back 'it's fine' then Andre turned her to him and kissed her. Beck put his arms around my waist and I automatically put my arms around his neck, it was a slow song so we could sway to it.

"Was I mean?" Beck whispered in my ear.

"To Jade, no. You were truthful, she understood. I think she probably knew you wouldn't forgive her so easily, she understands you Beck. She knows all that you need is time." I pulled away from him a little bit so I could see his face, he no longer had a black eye and I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me, sweetly. For a while we just swayed and talked, oblivious to everyone else. To us it was just Beck and I, no-one else. That is until Andre's voice (in a microphone) snapped us out of our own little world. Beck and I looked up at Andre standing behind the DJ equipment. Sinjin and his date were sitting down now, Jade was standing behind Andre.

"S'up, HA students? You guys liking prom?" Andre asked, the was a bunch of different ways of saying 'yes' all were used. Andre chuckled at the enthusiasm. "I'm glad. Well, it's time to announce Prom King and Queen." Trina squealed, I knew she thought she was going to win, I hoped she didn't. I didn't need another thing for Trina to gloat about. Jade passed him an envelope and he smiled at her, she smiled back. Wow, Jade actually looked… happy! Andre opened the envelope and smiled.

"The prom King is…." He paused, for dramatic effect and build of tension. I wish he wouldn't! "Beck Oliver." I smiled and clapped and cheered like everyone else did as Beck went up to were Andre was. Jade but a King's crown on his head, he nodded at her and then searched the crowd for me. It didn't take him long, he winked at me and I giggled.

"And Beck's Queen is…." Once again Andre paused, for dramatic effect and build of tension and once again I wish he wouldn't! "Tori Vega!" he announced somewhat proudly and smiled at me. I smiled and went up to where Beck was. Jade put the Queen's crown on my head and we smiled at each other, proper smiles. No evil or sarcastic edge to them. I took Beck's hand and he smiled at me.

"Now, people, please make room for the Prom King and Queen's song and dance. That's right you two, you have to dance _and sing_" he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. We went down into the centre of the room and I felt self-conscious with everyone staring at us. Sinjin, quickly put mics on us and then we got in our dancing position. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Everyone's staring at us." I whispered, still self-conscious to Beck. He smiled softly at me.

"True, the guys are staring at you and the girls, well of course they're staring at me." He smirked I giggled and playfully hit is arms.

"Alright guys, enjoy your song and dance" Andre said and hit a button which I assumed was 'play'. One of my favourite songs started playing, 'Love Story' By Taylor Swift. I smiled and Beck and I swayed. Beck whispered to me 'You sing first. Keeping singing until I interrupt' quickly before the verse would start I nodded and sang.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
><em>_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
><em>_I'm standing there,  
><em>_On the balcony in summer air._

I hesitated for half a second wondering when his interruption would come, it didn't so I continued singing.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
><em>_See you make your way through the crowd,  
><em>_And say, "Hello",  
><em>_Little did I know_

Still no interruption but I didn't mind anymore, I was enjoying singing my favourite song.

_That you were Romeo,  
><em>_You were throwing pebbles,  
><em>_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
><em>_And I was crying on the staircase,  
><em>_Begging you, "Please don't go".  
><em>_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
><em>_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
><em>_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess, _**King and Queen actually, at the moment.** I thought to myself.  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
><em>_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
><em>_So close your eyes,  
><em>_Escape this town for a little while.  
><em>

'_Cause you were Romeo,  
><em>_I was a scarlet letter  
><em>_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
><em>_But you were everything to me,  
><em>_Beggin you, "Please don't go".  
><em>_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
><em>_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
><em>_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
><em>_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

"_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
><em>_This love is difficult, but it's real.  
><em>_Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
><em>_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
><em>_Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
><em>_My faith in you was fading,  
><em>_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

**When exactly was this interruption going to be? **I thought to myself.

_And I said,  
><em>"_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
><em>_I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
><em>_Is this in my head,  
><em>_I don't know what to think,"  
><em>_He knelt to the ground,  
><em>_And pulled out a ring and said._ Beck really did kneel on the ground and he really did pull out a ring and this is when is interruption came. He sang the rest **(A/N: I changed Juliet to Tori but this song is still owned by Taylor Swift!)**

"_Marry me, Tori, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
><em>_It's a love story, baby just say…_ He paused, waiting for my answer now. I was so shocked that the song had ended by the time I could reply. Tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Yes" I whispered. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around, kissing me whilst doing so. This was by far the most romantic thing that had ever happened to me and I was so lucky to have such a wonderful guy like Beck. He gently put me down and slid on my finger the beautiful engagement ring. It was so beautiful that it was indescribable. **(A/N: link on my profile, check it out!) **I smiled, happy tears still flowing like a waterfall.

"I love you, Beck Oliver." I said and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Tori Oliver" he said and I smiled again, I loved the sound of that!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so that's chapter 14 hope you liked it….. *SQUEALS* omg omg omg, I can't believe Beck proposed and I'm the one who wrote it! hehe :D sorry but even if I do say so myself I think that was sweet. What did you guys, my dear readers think? I hope you liked it. SHOUT OUTS!**

**: Thanks for the review (on chapter 12) :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**DisneyFrantic: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**: Thanks for the review again (on chapter 13) :D I'm glad you liked it :D seeing as you reviewed twice in one day I'll give you an HUGE SHOUT OUT TO YOU .COM :D :D **

**Shout-outs done, hope you liked that chapter. I'll update soon (tomorrow probably) :D R&R please :D thanks love you all :D don't forget to check my profile out if you want to see the dresses and the engagement ring :D**

**Tilda xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! :D I don't D: SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT D: D: D: D: D:**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah Dan Schneider owns.**

**Beggin On Your Knees **

**Chapter 15**

3 weeks later (Been 2 weeks since Tori and Beck found out Tori's pregnant and 2 week since Beck proposed :D)

GRADUATION DAY!

No-one's POV:

Once again just like 3 weeks ago there was a buzz of excitement going through the hallways in HA, but not for prom this time. No, this time, for graduation! Everyone was in a standard graduation gown and cap. Everyone smiling, so excited to be finally graduating. Of course, they didn't really want to leave HA. HA was like a second home to them all, especially to Tori. Tori's great memories were forever etched into HA. This is where she met her friends; friends that you know are going to be for life. Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Andre Harris and yeah even Jade West now. But the most important person Tori ever met at HA was Beck, her fiancée. He was the best thing that ever happened to her; he was the love of her life and was going to be the father of her child! And she was truly grateful to Andre, for making her sing when Trina couldn't because if he hadn't, then Tori wouldn't be as happy as she was now. Tori knew she would always be grateful to Andre and one day she would somehow pay it back to him. Encourage him to go for some amazing opportunity. The point was that graduation day had arrived and every student in HA had realised that HA was their second home and although they were somewhat glad to go they were even more upset to go than they were glad….

Tori's POV:

"TORI!" Trina shouted up, causing me to jump and drop my earring. I swore under my breath (mainly at Trina) and picked it up again and quickly put it in before Trina could shout at me again.

"WHAT!" I shouted back, annoyed. She was rushing me on graduation day! I had to look good! I wore a summery dress (even though it was September) it was dark blue and had pretty flowers on it. I wore my black graduation gown over it, my hair was loose and nothing was done to it, I wore my graduation cap over it and wore only a little make-up. I smiled as Beck once told me that he thought I looked perfect without make-up. He was so sweet. Trina was shouting at me again, I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs. Trina rushed me into the car and drove quickly to HA. She was eager to see Mark McAllen who was amazingly now her boyfriend, apparently he found her massive ego cute. I smiled as I saw Beck (even in his gown and cap he still looked so god-damn sexy) he smiled back, kissed me then took my hand and led me over to our friends.

"Tori!" Cat exclaimed and hugged me tight. I laughed and hugged her back, Jade smiled at me but we didn't hug. Jade still didn't like hugs that much, unless they were from Andre ;P . Andre really was good for her though, she was a lot nicer now. She looked the same but her personality was so much nicer and sweet. I know I would never put Jade and sweet together but I would now!

"I can't believe, we're finally graduating!" Cat said happily. Smiling dreamily. "You all promise that we'll meet up every weekend?" she begged and put on puppy dog eyes that even Jade couldn't resist. She squealed delighted that she would now see us every weekend (unless we had something important). We all just chatted and laughed for a while and I was actually sad to say goodbye to HA. Everything good happened to me here. We all had to line up alphabetically and wait till are names were called and go up to the stage and get our certificate. I waited impatiently behind Cat and in front of Jade. I just wanted to go home; ever since I was pregnant I had got a lot more tired more easily. Beck, Robbie and Andre had already gotten there certificates and were waiting with the other people who had got the certificates. I locked eyes with Beck and he mouthed 'I love you' I smiled and mouthed 'I love you' back and he smiled. I sighed, a sigh of relief when Cat's name was called, I was next!

"Victoria Vega" I smiled and went up, there was polite clapping, I could hear my dad's loud booming clap. I shook the headmaster's hand and smiled and thanked him as I took my certificate. I exited on the other side of the stage and stood next to Beck. He smiled and kissed my head, lovingly. Finally Jade was the last one, I clapped with everyone else and smiled. She smiled back and went over to Andre's side, hekissed her cheek, she smiled again. Jade was a lot more smiley since her and Andre got together, it was nice. The headmaster made a speech that I pretended to listen to, I was getting really tired. In the corner of my eye I saw Jade yawn. She must be worse off than me, seeing as she was more weeks in the pregnancy then I was. I leaned on Beck and he looked down at me, I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, hon?" he whispered. The headmaster was still talking. I nodded, weakly.

"I'm just, so tired" I heard Jade mumble something like that to Andre as well.

"The headmaster is almost done, then I'll take you home, okay?" I nodded, too tired to move my mouth. The headmaster finished a few minutes later and Beck kept to his word. He thanked people who congratulated him (my parents, his parents, Robbie, Andre, Cat and their parents. Oh and Sinjin) and apologised for going so quickly and explained that I was incredibly tired. The all nodded, understanding, they all knew I was pregnant. Beck guided me to his car and I got in. We had only been driving for five minutes and I was already dead to the world.

**(A/N: I'm 14 so therefore don't know much about being pregnant, I don't know if you get tired that easily but in my story you do :D :D)**

Beck's POV:

I smiled softly as I saw Tori sleeping. She didn't do much anymore because of the baby, she got tired to easily. When she had the baby I know she still wouldn't get much sleep because no doubt the baby would be crying in the night, but I had promised myself that I would get up more in the night to look after our baby then Tori. So, Tori could get a good night's sleep and I wasn't going to object holding my kid in my arms. I had (yet again) a surprise for Tori when we got home. Well, what we were going to call our home now. Yeah, I bought a house for us. So we could start as a proper family. It was only a few minutes from my house and from Tori's and from HA (I would be surprised if our baby was talentless; he or she had a mother who could sing amazingly and could act. I could sing a little and I could act as well.) I killed the engine and gently nudged my fiancée awake. I loved calling her my fiancée and I know I would love calling her my wife more.

"Tori honey. Time to wake up, we're home" I said softly. She groaned and stretched and rubbed her eyes, still tired. She smiled, sleepily at me and she looked so beautiful. I smiled and kissed her forehead; I got out and opened the door for her. I wrapped my arms around her and led her to our new house….

Tori's POV:

I was still sleepy so it took me a few minutes to realise the house wasn't my house. It was a sweet little white cottage. I looked at Beck quizzically he just smiled and opened it with a key! I gasped as we entered the house it was so breath-takingly beautiful. We explored it. There were three bedrooms upstairs, one with a double bed and en-suite. One with a little crib in it (no doubt it was going to be the baby's room) and another one with a double bed but no en-suite (guest room).

Downstairs, there was a living room with a massive TV and L-shaped black sofa and a black comfy looking reclining chair. The kitchen was big as well; well it was a kitchen/dining room. The kitchen was filled with all types of new gadgets and granite countertops. The dining room table was rectangular and could fit eight people! There was a conservatory as well. With another black L-shaped sofa and a black armchair, there was another TV just a bit smaller than the one in the living room. There were three bathrooms, two upstairs (the en-suite in mine and Beck's new bedroom was one of the bathrooms) the other bathroom upstairs was in-between the baby's room and the guest room. The bathroom downstairs was closer to the living room. I turned around and hugged Beck tight. He bought us a house! A big one!

"Thank you so much, Beck" I got muffled by his chest. He chuckled and spun me around in the air and gently put me back on the ground.

"You're welcome, honey. You like it then?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I love it" he chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. "How did you afford it though?" he smiled at me sheepishly.

"My family has a bit of money" he admitted.

"Beck, if you can afford a house like this, I think you have little bit more than just a bit!" I exclaimed and giggled, he nodded and picked me up bridle style and carried me to our new bedroom. I giggled as he laid me gently down. That afternoon (and night) we lay in our new comfy bed, Beck playing with my hair, me making patterns on Beck's hand. Then I fell asleep snuggled up to Beck and I knew I slept with a smile on my face. I was madly and forever in love with Beck Oliver….

**A/N: Gah! That was lame I'm sorry! D: D: I couldn't think of anything to put, I'm running out of ideas! D: D: D: D: D: SHOUT-OUTS!**

**MissH20: Thanks for your review :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAnge: Thanks for putting me on story alert :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**BigStuOU: Thanks for you review :D I'm glad you liked it :D **

**: Thanks for your review :D I'm glad you liked it :D your name doesn't show up D: I'm sorry for that but I hope you know that this shout out is for you….  
>Tee tee sky 97 aol . com maybe that works? <strong>

**And last but not least: Fairy Tales and Forbidden Love: Thanks for putting me on favourite story :D I'm glad you like it :D**

**Shout-outs done, once again I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, that's totally understandable it was lame… I really have no clue what to write next :L so I don't know when I'll update next I'll try and update A.S.A.P! promise, love you guys for review and adding me to your fav story/author and putting me on author/story alert :D :D :D it means a lot to me to know that some people actually like the random stuff I write :D :D see you sooon :D**

**P.S: should the baby be a girl or a boy and should he or she be named after Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie or a random name? please answer this question it would help sooo much :D **

**Tilda xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey I'm back, sorry it took me longer than normal to upload I got distracted by Young Dracula (series 3) and Vlad… hmm, Vlad is fit ;) lol sorry just thought I'd share that with you guys… hope you like this chapter R&R please, ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the Victorious characters, I own the plot of this story and Mariah Carey owns the song 'All I want for Christmas is you'**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Been 4 months (I think) since Tori's pregnant and Beck's proposed, Jade and Tori are both showing now :D sorry if it's rushed, I still don't have any ideas what to write!<strong>

**Christmas Day**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV (I've never done her POV, so I decided to do it now.)<p>

I giggled, squealed and jumped up and down. I was at Tori's and Beck's new house, it was perfect. I was here with Robbie (of course) Jade and Andre. Of course Beck and Tori were here as well seeing as it was there house!

"Yay, yay. It's Christmas" I squealed happily, still jumping up and down. "Merry Christmas Everyone!" Everyone smiled at me and they all repeated me like a parrot, I giggled. Robbie came over and put his arms around my waist from behind me. I smiled, I loved Robbie Shapiro! When we first started dating, loads of girls and guys came up to me and asked 'why him?' I had giggled and told them 'because I love him, silly. Who wouldn't? He's the best boyfriend in the world' I had giggled again and walked away from them, I didn't want to hear any of them be mean to Robbie, I would cry!

"Cat, you can go first" Tori said, smiling. I had zoned out so I had no idea what she meant!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Calm down, little red. Tori meant you can open up your presents first" Andre explained

"Kk" I giggled and opened up all 5 of my presents (one from everyone, even Jade!). Tori had framed a picture of us 6 laughing, I recognised it from a week or two ago! Jade got me a bucketful of cotton candy! Andre got me a teddy bear, called little red. Beck got me a massive chocolate Santa and Robbie. Robbie got me a bracelet with three charms on it. One with my name on it in a heart, one with his name on it also in a heart and the third one was (also in a heart) the word forever! I giggled and hugged him tight and gave him a peck on the lips, and thanked him. He chuckled and told me I was welcome! Then put the bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank you everyone, the gifts are soooo nice" I said and giggled again, everyone told me I was welcome and I giggled again. Best Christmas ever!

Jade's POV:

"Jade, open yours next" Tori said, I nodded and opened all 5 of my presents. I can't believe everyone had actually gotten me a present seeing how I was such a bitch to them not that long ago. I opened Tori's first it was the only one which look different. It was a framed photo like Cat's but a different photo. It was of Cat, Tori and I smiling, linking arms. At the bottom of it she had put, _girlfriends 4ever!_ I smiled at her thoughtfulness. I really did like Tori now, she and Cat really were my 'girlfriends'. I don't really know why I didn't like Tori in the first place! But I did, I was jealous of her because I could tell Beck liked her, sometimes he had looked at her the way he used to look at me! So I became jealous and it brought out my ugly side. Now, thanks to Andre I had no ugly side and I really was happy for Beck and Tori. Beck had forgiven me now and we were friends and I was glad about that. I didn't want him to hate me forever; I love him as a friend now. Andre, well I love him more than anything!

"Thanks, Tor" I smiled and gave her a hug. She laughed and told me I was welcome. I opened Cat's next which was a pair of scissors with Cat's all over them.

"So you know that pair's from me. Kitty-Cat!" I smiled and hugged her too, she was the sweetest, most innocent girl I knew and the mean things I said a while back I never meant.

"Thanks, Kitty-Cat" she smiled and also told me I was welcome. I opened Robbie's next which was also a pair of scissors this time with the word Robbie-Razzi. I rolled my eyes as I remembered Robbie's time of what he thought was 'fame' but was just spying on his friends, he smiled a small smile.

"Like, Cat's, you'll know there from me" he explained softly, I smiled and hugged him too. I didn't mind hugging people know, but I preferred to hug Andre the most! I picked up Beck's present which I knew was going to be scissors as well. I opened it and it looked exactly like one of the scissors from Edward Scissorhands! I loved that movie! (**A/N: if Jade didn't love that movie before, she does now :D) **

"Are these from-"

"Edward Scissorhands? Yes. My dad knows some people." Beck smirked proudly. I squealed – yes I Jade West actually squealed – and hugged him. He chuckled and I felt him hug me back.

"Thanks. Beck" I said once I pulled away, grinning goofily, he told me I was welcome. I then picked up Andre's present. It was different from everyone else's. I frowned wondering what it could be. I opened it, it was heart shaped necklace and in the heart were two words. _Andre's girl._ I smiled that was sweet, the old me would hate being called someone's girl but this me, this me just felt special being called Andre's girl. I hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he put the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, he nodded and I knew he meant that I was welcome. "Thanks everyone!" they all smiled and nodded. I smiled too, I loved me friends (yeah, even Tori). This was the best Christmas ever!

Tori's POV:

"Tori, you go next!" Cat said and giggled. I smiled and nodded. I opened all 5 of my presents (yeah, even one from Jade!) I opened Jade's first which was a poster of ICarly! I love ICarly! I hugged her and thanked her, she said I was welcome! Cat, got me a poster of Katy Perry, I hugged her and thanked her to, she replied like Jade did.

Robbie strangely was the one who gave me a photo of all of us. We were all pulling funny faces and all looked ridiculous. I smiled, hugged him to and thanked him. He also told me I was welcome. Andre, he gave me a cup which could light up and it was the same design as my locker so it had 'Make It Shine' on it.

I opened Beck's last. It was a heart shaped locket, on the outside it had _'Beck + Tori'_ I opened it and there was a pictures on both side, one with just Beck and one with Beck and I from Prom. I smiled and hugged him tight, and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he but the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you, honey" I whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie" he whispered back. This was the best Christmas ever!

Andre's POV:

"Your turn, babe" Jade said to me. I smiled and opened up my 5 presents. Cat had gotten me a bucket of buffalo nuggets. I smiled hugged her (briefly, Jade had counted to 3, I let go on 1!) and thanked her, she told me I was welcome.

Robbie got me a massive pack of tater pops, I smiled and gave him a man hug and thanked him. Beck gave me some Bongo drums I smiled and started to play on them for a moment I gave Beck a man hug to and thanked him. Tori gave me a photo of all of us together at Prom. I smiled and hugged her briefly (Jade had counted again) and thanked her.

Jade was last she gave me a guy's necklace with a J at the end. (J for Jade). I smiled hugged her and gave her peck on the lips and thanked her too. Then put my new necklace on. I smiled at all my friends; I loved them all so much. This was the Best Christmas ever!

Robbie's POV:

"Robbie, you go next!" Cat exclaimed happily, I smiled and opened all 5 of my presents. I opened Tori's first and it was a photo of all of us smiling and laughing, I smiled and hugged her and thanked her. I opened Beck's next, he got me a mug with Cat's all over it. I raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled and shrugged. He knew I liked Cat's! I gave him a man hug and thanked him.

I opened Andre's next. It was a tub full of Caviar! That must have been expensive! I smiled, thanked him and gave him a man hug. I opened Jade's next which was some male make-up; I smiled, thanked her and gave her a hug.

Of course, I saved Cat's for last. It was a guy's necklace, like the one Andre gotten given from Jade. But this time there was a C at the end (C for Cat). I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Then put my necklace on.

"Thank you, Kitty" she giggled.

"You're welcome, hon" I smiled, I loved all my friends. They were so nice! This was the best Christmas ever!

Beck's POV:

"Your turn now, hon" Tori said and smiled at me I smiled back, I couldn't help it! I opened Jade's first, it was an ICarly fridge magnet. I smiled and hugged her briefly and thanked her. Cat also got me a fridge magnet but it was a Care Bears on Fire. One of my favourite bands! I smiled, hugged her and thanked her. Robbie got me some tools, ones which I could use to work on my car or one of theirs if needed. I smiled, gave him a man hug and thanked him. Andre got me a bucket of buffalo nuggets! I smiled, gave him a man hug and thanked him. Last was Tori's. It was a guy's necklace (like Andre's and Robbie's) but with a T at the end. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Then put my new necklace on!

"Thanks, Tor" she smiled.

"You're welcome" she said and smiled again. I loved all of these people, in my house, they were the best friends (and girlfriend) I could have! This was the best Christmas ever. Then all of a sudden, Jade, Cat and Tori got up. Us guys frowned at our girlfriends. They all smiled, which was creepy and cute at the same time!

"We got you a joint present as well, for all of you" Tori announced. I smiled but frowned as well, wondering what it could be. Tori went over to a CD player and hit the 'play' button. I smiled as 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' By Mariah Carey started playing. Tori sang first and I knew this was my part of the gift.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There is just one thing I need  
><em>_I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree  
><em>_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you_

**You have me.** I thought to myself and smiled at her, she continued singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There is just one thing I need  
><em>_And I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree._

Cat took over and sang to Robbie:

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
><em>_There upon the fireplace  
><em>_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
><em>_With a toy on Christmas day_

See really was a good singer, and I was glad she was my friend. Although I saw her more of a little sister. I was glad she was with Robbie, he clearly made her happy and I knew Robbie wouldn't hurt her. He was too nice for that. If he did hurt her I knew that everyone (including me) would probably pound him.

_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you._

It was Jade's turn next and she of course sang to Andre;

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
><em>_I won't even wish for snow  
><em>_And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
><em>_Underneath the mistletoe._

I was glad that Jade and Andre were together, Andre had changed her for the better. I'd forgiven her now and I wasn't hurt anymore, I knew she didn't mean it but at the time I just couldn't deal with it, now I was having a baby of my own, I had matured. I could deal with it now, well if Tori ever did that to me I would really break down. Jade continued singing to Andre…

_I won't make a list and sent it  
><em>_To the North Pole for St. Nick  
><em>_I won't ever stay awake  
><em>_To hear those magic reindeer click._

Tori started singing to me again and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

_Cause I just want you here tonight  
><em>_Holding onto me so tight  
><em>_What more can I do  
><em>_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

We smiled at each other and she continued singing….

_All the lights are shining  
><em>_So brightly everywhere  
><em>_And the sound of children's  
><em>_Laughter fills the air_

Cat took over again.

_And everyone is singing  
><em>_I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
><em>_Santa won't you bring me  
><em>_The one I really need  
><em>_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_This is all I'm asking for  
><em>_I just wanna see my baby  
><em>_Standing right outside my door_

Jade finished off the song, by singing the last two verses.

_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

We clapped when the song ended, our girlfriends smiled at us and then came over and gave each of their boyfriends a kiss. Like, I said Best Christmas ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah! I really am sucking at this now : ( I just hope you guys still like it…. shout- outs!**

**xxSweetVictory18xx: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D AND author alert :D AND favourite author :D**

**DisneyFrantic (chapter 14): thanks for the review, I've also got twitter now so if anyone wants to follow me my name is Tilda T (i think lol) :D**

**DisneyFrantic (chapter 15): Thanks for the review again, I'm glad you liked it. I'm still not over the fact he proposed and I wrote it lol :D**

**Missrunner2016: thanks for the review, I'm serious considering making them twins :D WHO ELSE WOULD LIKE BORI TO HAVE TWINS? :D**

**Sophie Justice x: Thanks for putting me on favourite story :D AND story alert :D**

**RandomReviewer: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D good idea for the names thank you :D**

**MissH20: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it… a lot of people want the baby to be named after Cat don't they :D **

**Fairy Tales and Forbidden Love: thanks for putting me on story alert :D AND thanks for the review, I was thinking the same thing for the baby names :D :D**

**Teeteeskyy: Thanks for the review and the advice for the names :D **

**Naurtogirl103: thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it :D**

**And last but not least Writteninthestars08: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**Shout outs done, I hope you guys liked this chapter :D sorry if you don't D: I'll update soon :D the next chapter might be Tori or Jade giving birth :D :D :D R&R please thanks :D :D **

**Tilda xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: lame chapter, and you're going to hate me for the next chapter D: So basically I'm updating twice today in like the space of 5 minutes :D that's because I'm will be going to my friends house soon and won't be back till 7.30ish :D so if I update for a 3****rd**** time today (I doubt it) it will be in the evening or in the middle of the night :D I hope you enjoy this two chapter (chapter 18 you guys may stop reading because of what I put in chapter 18, I'm sorry but it had to be done!) ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah Dan Schneider owns.**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 17 **

**(6 months later. (Beck and Tori haven't got married yet) Jade and Tori both had given birth a month ago, the babies are 1 month old….. )**

Tori's POV:

I sighed as my dear children cried, once again in the middle of the night. Yes, children. I got up, Beck was still dead to the world, wouldn't be for long though. I went next door into the babies room. We had to get another crib when we came home with two beautiful children. My girl, Alexis Catrina Oliver, she was beautiful, she had my hair and cheekbones but the rest was from her father. Which I was glad about seeing as he was beautiful too. I picked her up, she was the one crying. Her twin brother on the other hand, he was sleeping peacefully. Logan Andre Oliver was my baby boys' name. He was as handsome as his father; he hadn't inherited much from me, just my eyes and hair colour. I smiled softly at Logan; both my babies were so cute. They were born on May 12th 2012. Coincidentally they shared a birthday with Jade's baby girl (Amelia Victoria Harris. No Jade and Andre weren't married yet, but they were engaged!) I rocked my baby girl back and forth and slowly she began to stop crying. I smiled and put her back in her crib, I kissed her forehead and then Logan's. I smiled softly at my beautiful sleeping angels and sang them the chorus of my favourite song softly…

_You don't have to be afraid  
>To put you dreams in action<br>You're never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if you live in<br>Your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll<br>Be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine.<em>

I smiled and kissed my babies foreheads again and stretched.

"Come back to bed, honey. I miss you" Beck murmured from behind me scaring me, but I managed not to scream. I didn't want to wake up the kids. I smiled softly at my fiancée, he was so sweet.

"I was only gone, 5 minutes" I whispered and went back to bed with him and lay down. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled close to him.

"5 minutes too many" he murmured sleepily. I smiled and we both feel asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**The next morning. 8.00am. Tori's POV still.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _SHUT UP! _I thought to myself, stupid alarm clock. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, the beeping had stopped. Beck was standing by my bed side table (next to my side of the bed) fully clothed ready for work (he had a role in a film). He smiled softly at me and bent down to kiss me.

"Morning, beautiful. The kids are waiting for you" he said and smiled softly. I smiled back, stretched, pulled on a dressing gown and got up. I went into the kids room and picked up both my angels and kissed them both.

"Morning, angels" I murmured to them and then went into the kitchen/dining room and put them in the high chairs. Beck wrapped his arms around me from behind me (while I was preparing the kids bottles of milk and baby food) and kissed my cheek.

"I got to go. I'll see you at three" he kissed my cheek again and added "I love you" as he headed to the door.

"I love you, more" I shouted to him.

"Doubt that!" he shouted as he left, I smiled and continued making the kids breakfast. It took only a few minutes and I went over to them and feed them the milk then the baby food. It took a while to feed them the baby food, seeing as neither of them wanted it. I had ended up pretending it was a train, which made them giggle their baby giggles and eat it. I then made a bath and washed them and of course changed their diapers. They loved bath time because of the bubbles. They would gather some bubbles in their hands then clap and it would go everywhere. Usually on me which made them giggle harder. I smiled as I remembered what Andre said Beck's reaction was when I went into labour.

'_He went mental, Tor. Kept pacing up and down, up and down the corridor. He was seriously freaked out! _Andre had said.I laughed at that, for some reason I couldn't really imagine Beck freaking out, but there was no reason for Andre to lie to me and Beck later on admitted that he was freaked. I smiled again as I remembered when I had actually giving birth to my two little angels…

_Flashback_

_Only Alexis was crying when I gave birth to her, Logan came out completely silent. I smiled as the doctors finally handed me my babies announcing that they were healthy twin boy and girl. They were both so beautiful and fit perfectly in my arms. The door opened and Beck came in, he looked at me and then at our kids in my arms and smiled and sank down next to me. _

"_Twins" he whispered. I nodded and he took his baby girl in his arms._

"_Beautiful twins honey" I agreed. He never once stopped smiling, he kissed his baby girls forehead and handed her back to me and took his son, he kissed his forehead also and mine._

"_I love you, Tori, and our angels" he whispered into my hair. _

End of flashback.

Ding-dong. The doorbell rang snapping me out of my thoughts about my babies' birth. I quickly picked up Alexis and Logan (I didn't let me them out of my sight in case they disappeared.) and opened the door, revealing Jade and Cat and little Amelia. I smiled put Logan and Alexis down and Jade put Amelia down next to them and I hugged them both.

"Hey, guys. I didn't know you were coming round today!" I exclaimed happy at the surprise. Cat giggled and sat down on my sofa but not before picking up little Alexis (Alexis was her favourite because her middle name was Catrina/Cat).

"We just decided a half an hour ago. Cat says she's got some news!" Jade said happily and picked up Logan (she liked Logan the most out of my twins because he had her fiancées name as his middle name) and also sat down on my sofa. I smiled and picked up Amelia, I didn't want her to feel left out, plus she really was a sweetie and sat down on the sofa as well.

"Really? What is it Cat?" I asked curious. She giggled before answering.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed happily and giggled again. Jade and I smiled (I squealed) and hugged her carefully as to not hurt the children. We then all put the children back down on the floor and started having a girly chat. We stopped briefly so we could feed our children lunch then put them in mine Beck's room for a nap (I didn't have another crib, for Amelia.) We started gossiping again and it lasted until Beck came home from work. He raised an eyebrow at the fact Cat and Jade were here but smiled and said hello to them and kissed me. Then one of the kids started crying (we had a baby monitor), I started to get up but Beck pushed me gently back down and kissed my head.

"I got it" he said and headed upstairs, into our room. The door rang and I got up and answered it, Andre and Robbie were at the door, they smiled and greeted me. Then came in and both kissed their fiancées (yes, everyone in the gang was now engaged). Andre sat down next to Jade and Robbie sat down next to Cat. I got up and told them I was just checking on Beck and the kids (which I was) and headed upstairs. I smiled as I entered the room and saw Beck holding Alexis, rocking her back and forth and singing in whispers to her the lullaby 'Hush Little Baby'. I smiled and leaned on the wall and just silently watch my fiancée bond with my daughter. Once he had finished his song and she had stopped crying, Beck but her back in the bed and turned around. He was surprised to see me there but I didn't scare him (nothing did) he smiled softly and kissed my forehead. We stayed in the doorway, Beck put his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Can we do this Beck?" I whispered "Raise two kids I mean… what happens when they're teenagers, my mum and dad couldn't handle Trina and they were amazing parents!" I asked worried. He smiled slightly at the Trina commented but then went all serious and made me look him straight in the eyes.

"Tori, no offence but Trina's a lot to handle. Also if they have an ounce of your personality then we'll have nothing to worry about. Tori you're already an amazing mother and we're going to be just fine I promise. He smiled and kissed me softly and I believed every word he said. _Maybe, just maybe we are going to be okay…_ I thought hopefully to myself and smiled.

**A/N: ugh, don't look at it! hehe :D well I hope you liked that chapter, I know I didn't :L anyway on to the shout-outs :D**

**DisneyFrantic: Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D I found you on twitter and am now following you lol :D**

**Missrunner2016: thanks for the review :D those are great names but sorry I already had some in mind, I hope you like them :D AND thanks for putting me on favourite author :D**

**MissH20: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D they have twins, hope you like that lol :D**

**Teeteeskyy97: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D the freaking out part I did had just in a flashback… sorry I skipped the birth scene I didn't know what to put :L lol you might not think my ideas are great when you read the next chapter :L **

**Anonymous reviewer: thanks for the review :D and the baby names :D when I had read your review I had already named the girl Alexis (one of your names) how weird is that? :D and I was planning on Alexis being a daddy's girl :D (and Logan's a mummy's boy) :D**

**Bori4Life: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D if you mean make many more chapters then I will but if you mean make many more Bori stories I'm not sure I'm capable of that :L :D**

**Naurtogirl103: hehe thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Shout outs done :D now please do read chapter 18, tell me if you like it (I doubt it) tell me if you hate it (I think you will D:) thank you everyone who has reviewed put me on fav/alert and who has just read my story, it means a lot to know that somebody doesn't actually mind what I write :D see you soon :D**

**Tilda xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm a terrible person….**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>No-one's POV:<p>

The group of six friends were never before so close. They now had loads in common, they were all engaged they all had kids/ were going to have a kid. They were all in love with each other's best friends! It was unusual for them not to hang out every day. So they were all there to watch the kids grown up, into wonderful, wonderful children. That's what the kids were now; all grown up into wonderful teenagers but of course the story isn't going to end like this. No, first YOU the readers need to see how the kids grew up and how Beck coped with what he found out (about Tori) next because not all stories are happy all the way through….

**(It's now 11 months later from the Tori's last POV, it's the twins and Amelia's birthday. Cat has given birth, her baby is 2 months, and still no-one has married yet….) **

Tori's POV

"Tor, honey. Come on! I think they want to open their presents!" Beck shouted to me from the living room. I was in the kitchen refilling everyone's drink with Andre. I smiled and brought Beck's, mine and Cat's drinks into the living room (Andre, carried his, Jade's and Robbie's) they smiled and thanked me (and Andre). We were at Beck's and my house, it was the twins (and Amelia's) 1st birthday! Cat and Robbie had a baby boy now Harvey Beck Shapiro! Our children were on the floor sitting down, around them were 3 little presents each. One from Beck and I, one from Jade and Andre and one from Cat and Robbie. Alexis giggled and took one of her wrapped presents and shook it, it made a noise so she giggled. I smiled and guided her in opening it. The present was from Cat and Robbie, it was a pink toy cat, stuffed with noisy elements. Alexis squealed delighted.

"Kitty!" Alexis exclaimed. We weren't surprised, that was Alexis first and only word. Of course when she first said it she was crying because Cat was holding her and then put her down, she cried out to Cat and said 'Kitty' whilst tugging on her leg. All in all it was adorable. Logan had said his first word as well; it made my heart warm because his first word was 'Mama'. Logan was very much a mummy's boy and Alexis was a daddy's little girl. Amelia's first word was 'Dada' so she was very much a daddy's little girl as well. Harvey was only 2 months old so of course he hadn't said his first word yet. I helped Alexis open her other two presents. The one from Jade and Andre was a teddy bear which played a lullaby when you hugged it. Alexis wouldn't stop hugging it! The one from Beck and I was a little pink shirt with the words 'Daddy's Little Princess' on it and a little princess doll. All dressed in pink of course.

Beck helped Logan open his presents next. Cat's and Robbie's was another Cat but this time blue. Jade and Andre's was a blue blankie, which Logan wouldn't stop hugging! Mine and Beck's present was a blue top with 'Mummy's Little Prince' on it and some cute little trainers.

Jade helped Amelia open her presents. Cat's and Robbie's was again a Cat, this time purple! Mine and Beck's present was little fairy doll and Jade's and Andre's present was a beautiful little spotty red dress and a cuddly teddy bear, which also played a lullaby whilst hugging it.

The phone rang then and I started to get up, but Beck stopped me and got it instead…

Beck's POV:

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, wondering who was calling on a Sunday!

"Hello is Miss Vega there?" a male voice asked. I frowned, why'd he want Tori?

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Doctor Carl. I phoned to confirm Tori's test results." He said and my frown deepened.

"What test results?" I asked, starting to worry for Tori. Was she alright?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked politely.

"Beck, Tori's fiancée. Sorry, but what test results?" I asked also politely.

"Ah, Beck. She had mentioned you; well Tori came in the other week. Her mother and father we were worried about her. So we did some test on her and I'm afraid it's not good news" he paused, maybe waiting for me to interrupt. I didn't, my heart was pounding fast, worried for Tori's well-being. "I'm sorry but Tori has cancer." He said apologetically. I froze and all I could hear was the beating of my own heart, the heart that belonged to Tori. Tori, my sweet, innocent Tori has cancer? That couldn't be true! Tori looked healthy, acted healthy. She couldn't have cancer! She was supposed to live for a long, long time. No doubt she wouldn't now. Tears were threating to spill, but I held them back. Doctor Carl kept on saying 'hello' into the phone.

"Sorry. Doctor Carl, can you cure her?" I asked my voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, if we had known sooner then maybe, but it's too advanced."

"Can't you do anything?" I asked desperately.

"I wished I could" he said sincerely.

"H-How long do you reckon she has left?" I whispered, my voice wouldn't go any louder.

"I reckon maybe 5 6 years. If she's lucky she may have 10, but no more than that. I really am sorry"

"So am I" I whispered. "I have to go now, goodbye." Before he could say goodbye, I hung up. I went upstairs into our room, ignoring Tori calling out to me and sat down on our bed. I'm not ashamed that I cried, far from it. My fiancée was dying; she only had a few years left. If she was lucky she could live till she's 29. 29 is far too young to die! She couldn't leave me; I loved her too much to let her go.

"Beck, honey, are you alright?" Tori's sweet voice asked softly. She came and sat down next to me and I immediately wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't believe she was dying. She looked so healthy!

"I'm fine, you aren't" I whispered, tears still flowing freely. She wiped some away but more kept coming.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" she said softly.

"Tori that was your doctor on the phone. The test results are back" she stiffened. "Y-Y-You have cancer" I could only manage to say it in a whisper, saying it only made it that more real. She sighed, sadly. "Please, Tori. You can't leave me, we were going to get married, be with each other until we were old! I love you too much to let you go" I was pleading with her to stay, I knew she didn't have a choice but I just wanted her to know how much I loved her, how much I needed her.

"Honey, I would stay if I could. You know I would. But" I hated it when there was a sentence with a 'but' something bad always came after a 'but' "I can't do anything about having cancer. We can still get married though, honey. D-did the doctor say how long he thinks I have left" I looked at her, she was crying too. But her voice was so strong; she was trying to be strong for my sakes! Why did someone like Tori, the one who put others before herself have to have cancer.

"He said he thinks you're got 5, 6 years. 10 if you're lucky, but no more than 10" I held onto her more tightly, maybe if I never let go she would never leave me. She stroked my hair and it slowly soothed me. After a little while the tears stopped, mine and Tori's. I hadn't loosened my grip on her ever since she came in. I couldn't let her go, the fact that she was dying was breaking my heart bit by bit. Why when everything was so perfect, why did something bad happen? We hadn't done anything wrong! Yet Tori was suffering!

"Honey, we should probably go back down. They'll wonder where we are." Tori whispered to me. I couldn't go down there, not to them. Not to my friends who were all so happy, they had no idea what was going on. It must be nice to be oblivious to all the bad things going on in life. To not worry about the one you love life. To watch as the babies giggled at the toys. The babies… my babies. How would I cope with them without Tori? How would I cope without Tori, full stop.

"I'll be right back, honey" she whispered to me. I couldn't let her go, not for a second. A second without her was a second wasted of her live.

"No" I whispered, pleadingly.

"Honey, I'm just going to tell the others that you're not feeling well, then I'll come back up with Logan and Alexis and we can be together. Just us. I'll be one minute" I sighed and let her go, only because I loved the idea of just us, with the kids of course. I watched her go and without her next to my side, I cried.

Tori's POV:

I paused outside our room and leant on the wall. Breathing heavily. I had cancer! I would die soon and leave my children, leave my Beck! That was a lot to deal with, not to mention I had to look brave in front of Beck. My heart shattered when he cried, I didn't want him to be sad. I didn't want him when I died to be sad. I just wanted him to be happy. I went downstairs, getting rid of all my depressive thoughts for now. I put on a small fake smile and greeted my friends…

"Hey, sorry to ruin the party guys. But Beck's not feeling to good, I think he needs some rest and I should look after him." I said and picked up Logan and Alexis. They bought Beck's illness and got up to go, all saying they hope he felt better soon and that they'll come around soon to check he's okay. I smiled and hugged my friends' goodbye. I realised that when I went, I would be leaving my wonderful friends too. I went upstairs (with Logan and Alexis) and back into our room. Beck was lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling; a single tear fell down his cheek. I gently put Logan down and got in as well, in-between the kids and Beck. Beck immediately wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted to leave his arms. I couldn't' believe I was dying! I felt fine! That day (and night) the kids slept next to us, while Beck and I cried, in each other's arms. We eventually fell asleep, with tear stains on our cheeks…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hate me for slowly killing off Tori if you want… but tell me in a review you hate me so then I know I've done wrong D: but I really really do hope that someone likes this chapter :D of course, I don't have any shout-outs because I haven't given anyone enough time to review that last chapter that's if anyone actually wanted to review it :L see you soon. P.S I don't know much about cancer, so I don't know how long you'll live after you've been diagnosed with cancer, so I just made it up for Tori...**

**Tilda xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: this is just a short chapter, so you can know the feelings of Tori and Beck. As I thought you guys didn't like the fact that I was killing Tori. But next chapter, I'm sure will make up for it. I'm kinda rushing things but I just don't know what to put anymore. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider is the owner, NOT me! :D**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 19**

No-one's POV:

So now you know what the Oliver's had to go through, Tori had cancer. It was unlikely for her to live, but it wasn't impossible. None of them gave up hope. Especially Beck, he was talking to every doctor and everyone who knew about how to cure cancer, every second he could. They all said it was unlikely but they recently had a breakthrough on possibly curing cancer forever. It had a 50/50 chance of working as far as they knew, but they hadn't properly tested it yet. Beck, filled with so much hope he asked them, no he went down Beggin On His Knees for them to give it to Tori. To see if it could cure her. The doctors agreed but told him that it wouldn't work straight away (if it worked that is) it would be months; maybe years before Tori would be fully cured. But Beck thought it was worth a shot….

**(Twins + Amelie are 1 year and 2 months old, baby Harvey is 4 months old….)**

Tori's POV

I sighed and got up from the sofa, I had been cuddling with Beck watching a movie. I got up to go see my babies. Alexis was crying again, I picked her up, then picked her brother up carefully (Logan was still sleeping) and went back into the living room with them. I gave Logan to his father and he slept peacefully in Beck's arms. I calmed Alexis down and in a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully in my arms. We didn't talk about the fact that I had cancer because we were no longer scared. Beck had found doctors who think they've perfected the cure to cancer and I was the first person to have a cure. Only because they needed to test it on someone. I think it was working, I felt fine. Granted I felt fine before I knew I had cancer, but the medicine wasn't making me worse. Which we took as a good sign. I had been having this medicine for nearly 2 months now. The doctors told me to go to them when it had been 6 months, just so they can test to see if it's working or not. I hoped it was, I wasn't ready to leave my babies and my friends and my Beck. I wanted to be there for my children until they were fully grown and could look after themselves. I wanted to help them with their first love, their first heartbreak, then ask Beck to break who ever broke their hearts. I sighed and rested my head on Beck's shoulder. I felt him rest his head on my own.

"Beck, do you think the medicine's working? Do you think it will cure me?" I heard and felt him sigh.

"I hope so, honey. I can't lose you" he whispered, Beck never failed to tell me that every day. Some people may get annoyed with it after a while. I didn't, he was showing how much he loved me, how much he needed me. I needed him too and was glad that he needed me, but I wish that we both weren't semi-scared of me dying. We hadn't told the others yet, we didn't want to worry them. Especially if this medicine worked and would cure me. I feel asleep on the sofa, with Beck and my babies…

**A/N: sorry it's short, I don't know what to put know because I just want to get right to the bit which tells you whether Tori lives or dies. Which I will next chapter because I hate waiting for big news…. Lol So, the worry about Tori is either going to be short or long… find out next chapter :D SHOUT OUTS!**

**Narutogirl103: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Teeteeskyy97: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked it :D you'll just have to wait till next chapter to see if Tori will survive or not :D **

**Anonymous: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you liked chapter 17 :D sorry that you didn't like chapter 18, but I felt something bad had to happen because everything was just to perfect :D Tori may not be dying! Read the next chapter to find out! :D**

**Anonymous (different from the one above): thanks for the review :D read the next chapter to see if what you wants happens…. :D**

**I am probably rushing things, because one moment Tori probably will die and the next minute she might not but I wanted something bad to happen but not something like a car crash... something out of the blue… but now I feel bad for killing Tori so I decided to skip the depressing chapters which are so certain of her death and get to the chapters which aren't as depressive and which are only 50% sure of Tori's death…. Tell me what you guys think….. :D Love you all :D I'll update soon :D **

**Tilda xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You guys really did hate me didn't you D: I'm sorry but it had to be done, there had to be drama! Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it's lame as but I think it's what you guys want :D :D ENJOY**

**Disclaimer : You know who owns Victorious, not me. Dan Schneider :D**

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 20 **

**(Twins age + Amelia's = 1 year 6 months. Harvey age = 8 months. Tori (and Beck) are at the doctor's appointment.)**

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

I was worried. I was pacing back and forth in the corridor of the hospital. Hoping, praying, begging that the cure was working that Tori was going to survive. That she would beat cancer. Of course we hadn't abounded our kids, we had asked Tori's mother to babysit. They knew where we were, they were hoping too that the cure was working. I didn't stop pacing until the doctor came in, he was expressionless. He told me to go to Tori because she wanted to tell me if the cure was working. I went to Tori's room but stopped outside her door for a moment. I took a deep breath and readied myself for bad news…

She smiled at me as I entered and my heart picked up. Half at her beauty and half at the hope that the cure was working! She moved over in her bed and patted the now small empty space next to her. I sat down next to her and immediately wrapped my arms around her. Then kissed her forehead lovingly.

"So?" I whispered, into her hair.

"So" She repeated and smiled "Doctor Carl, he said that it's working! The cure is working! I'm already 50% healed of it. He said in another 6 months I should be fully recovered. But I have to see him again in 6 months so we know for sure." She added in a happy whisper "Beck, I'm going to be fine. Everything's going to be okay" I smiled and kissed her passionately. My Tori was OK. She was going to survive this! She also helped the doctors to know that the cure worked, so they could start curing everyone else! Tori was going to be okay! I was so glad that I couldn't describe it properly. A few minutes later, Tori was allowed to go home. So I took her hand, thanked the doctors and went to Tori's old house (aka her parents' house). Trina opened the door and she just nodded at us. I raised an eyebrow, did she know about Tori having cancer? Seeing as Tori and I were the only ones who knew that she was going to be fine, Trina didn't look very down about the possible death of her sister.

"Doesn't you sister now about you having cancer?" I whispered to Tori. She nodded.

"Yeah, but that's how Trina deals with depression, she pretends all the bad things aren't happening, she's strong in front of the others but cries when she's on her own. Of course she never knew that we can hear everything in this house, in any room" I nodded, showing her I had listened but I didn't want to say anything, mainly because I got distracted by the crying of a baby. My baby to be precise. I was surprised to find that Logan was the one crying, he was always the quite one. My children were awake, Logan was on the floor crying and Alexis was slowly walking over to him. She eventually got their and she hugged her brother. Immediately his cries died down and after a few minutes he stopped crying altogether. I smiled at my children; they were truly adorable and were already looking out for each other. I went over to my children, while my fiancée went over to her family to tell them the good news. I sat down next to them and Alexis climbed onto my lap.

"Dada" she exclaimed. I smiled and bent down to kiss my princess's head. Her hair was growing now (so was Logan's), it was the same colour has Tori's as was Logan's. They did look alike; they both had Tori's hair. Alexis had her cheekbones and the rest was me. Logan had Tori's eyes and the rest was me. They were so cute. I never thought I would find something cute before. I wasn't a cutesy person.

"Dada" Logan exclaimed as he too climbed on my lap. I smiled and bent down to kiss my baby boys head. I loved my family so much and couldn't wait to marry Tori. Of course we would wait till after Tori's fully recovered. The twins would be two by then and of course were coming to the wedding. I stayed with the kids for a while (they loved playing with my hair) whilst Tori and her parents and Trina had a family chat and a little get together. They had called me over but I wanted to stay with my babies, I loved bonding with them. Tori came over after a while and played with my hair, the kids were now sleeping on my lap. She smiled at that and kissed my cheek, lovingly.

"Everything's going to be alright, Beck. I can feel it" she said quietly to me, not wanting to wake the twins. I smiled and nodded, I truly believed her. I didn't want to doubt her, because my everything was Tori. If everything wasn't going to be alright, that means Tori wouldn't be alright and that I just couldn't deal with. I really couldn't lose Tori, she really was my everything. My heart, my soul, my life, my happiness. We went home after a little while and put the kids in their cribs. We snuggled up on the sofa and Tori fell asleep in my arms. That was how it was supposed to be, Tori in my arms safe and sound. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does that make up for the horrible fact that I was going to kill Tori? I hope it does :D :D So don't hate me anymore :D sorry it was short... SHOUT OUTS!**

**Teeteeskyy97: thanks for the review :D sorry I made you superanxious : ( I hope this makes up for it :D**

**DisneyFrantic (chapter 17): thanks for review :D I'm glad you liked it :D**

**DisneyFrantic (chapter 18) thanks for the review :D (again) I know I'm evil I'm sorry but something bad had to happen… but it's almost all over :D I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**DisneyFrantic (chapter 19) thanks for the review (again again lol) she didn't die or go into the light :D**

**Missrunner2016 (chapter 18) thanks for the review :D I know I'm mean : ( **

**Missrunner2016 (chapter 19) thanks for the review (again) :D the cure will work well is working :D so no need to cry :D**

**Bori4Life: Thanks for the review :D Tori won't die :D and I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Shout-outs done. I hope you liked this chapter :D :D :D See you soon (I'm out again tomorrow, so it'll either be late in the night tomorrow or not until Sunday, sorry!) Love you all :D :D**

**Tilda xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: sorry for taking longer than normal to update, I'm running out of ideas for this story. So next chapter will be the doctor's appointment telling you if Tori has fully overcome cancer or not. Then the wedding will probably be next and if you guys want Jade and Cat's wedding too. Do you want me to include Jandre and Cabbie's wedding? Anyway the story is going to come to an end soon, which is sad, really I have really enjoyed writing for you guys and the fact that you guys actually like it has made it all the more better :D if you want I could possibly write a sequel but if I do it would mainly focus on the kids being teenagers of course there would still be Bori :D anyway enough of my babbling I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns, not me, Dan Schneider. **

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 21 **

Tori's POV (the next day)

I woke up naturally quite early. Early enough that Alexis wasn't crying. Yet. I gently stroked Beck's hair, gently enough that he wouldn't wake up from it. The motion was relaxing, I had been dying to ask Beck a question, but I wouldn't want to pressure him or worse get rejected. A few minutes later Beck woke up to. He had his back to me but seeing as I was sure he felt me stroke his hair now he turned around and faced me, smiling softly.

"Morning, beautiful." He slurred still sleepy. "What time is it?" he asked and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Kissing my forehead when we were close enough. I looked over my shoulder at the alarm clock on my bed side table.

"7, hon. I didn't wake you did I?" I whispered gently. He had closed his eyes now.

"No, but it felt nice to wake up to that. Thanks" he murmured. I smiled softly and continued stroking his hair. I let silence take over for a few minutes but then I couldn't hold the question in any longer.

"Hon?" I whispered, I saw him nod slowly. "When do you think the wedding will be?" his eyes snapped open then. He looked at me, his eyes filled with love.

"Soon" he said and smiled. "Whenever you want it to be" I smiled at that, he was sweet letting me choose.

"Then soon" I mimicked him. "After this cancer thing has blown away. Which it will" I was certain that seeing as the cure was working so far why would it stop? I had a feeling it wouldn't. As soon as I was fully recovered we could get married! The twins would probably be 2 by then and of course be a little bridesmaid and page boy.

"Then we'll be married soon" he said confirming my thoughts, he believed to that the cure was full proof. Before I could kiss him Alexis – I was guessing it was her anyway – started crying. Time to get up! I groaned but quickly got up before Beck could. I heard him grunt and his body hit the bed again. I shook my head as I heard his light snoring on my to the way to the twins room. Sure enough Alexis was the one crying I picked her up and soothed her. She quietened but didn't go back to sleep. No she stuck her finger up my nose. I was surprised for a moment but then I gently took her finger out of my nose and gently told her 'no'. She understood and made a random noise which I took for a 'sorry'. I picked up a now awake Logan and headed into the kitchen with the twins, then put them in their highchairs while I got there breakfast ready. After I had given my children their breakfast Beck appeared. Still looking sleepy but properly dressed at least. He yawned, kissed my forehead, then the twins and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You back at three again?" I asked, just to fill the silence. Sometimes I liked silence and sometimes I didn't. Today I didn't. He nodded, his eyes slowly shutting. Alexis had been crying for a while last night and he insisted to be the one who went. So he did and now he was tired and had work. I felt a pang of guilt and promised myself that I wouldn't let him do this again.

"Yeah, it's almost finished, just another couple of weeks. At least that's what Tim hopes" Tim was his boss, the director and producer of the film. I nodded not sure what to say to that. Beck loved working on the film but I could tell that he also missed spending time with the twins. He even told me he envied me because I could spend all day with them. Though I reminded him he was the one who was providing for our family and that the twins sleep most of the day.

He put his – what I guessed now empty – cup down and kissed me goodbye. Then kissed his children's foreheads.

"I love you!" he shouted on his way to the door.

"I love you more!" I shouted back.

"Doubt that" he replied before he left. That's how it was every day and I never once got tired of it. Seeing as I hadn't spoken to my two best friends in a while, I figured I would call them and invite them over. But before I could get to the phone, the door rang. I really couldn't be bothered to open it so instead I shouted,

"IT'S OPEN, COME IN!" the person (or persons) opened the door and came in. Coincidentally it was Jade and Cat with of course Amelia and Harvey. I smiled and hugged my friends. They put their children down on the floor next to mine and sat on the sofa with me.

"You alright?" Cat asked, she sounded worried. Of course Beck and I still hadn't told them I had cancer. We didn't want to worry them and it wasn't worth mentioning seeing as I wouldn't have it for much longer.

"I'm fine. Sorry I haven't spoken to you two in a while, been busy with the twins. I was just about to call you both when you came" I smiled at them and they smiled back. We were back to normal in two seconds, gossiping about our fiancées and their work and co-workers and just talking. We ended up watching a film on the TV. One of Cat and mines favourite but Jade didn't like. Well the old Jade didn't, the new Jade didn't mind it. The Notebook was what we were watching. Jade was the only one who didn't cry which was surprising. Beck came home at three, and was surprised/glad to see Cat and Jade here. He hugged them both, kissed me, grabbed a snack then spent time with the kids. Everything was perfect and I had a feeling it always would be.

**A/N: Lame chapter I know but as I said I can't think of anything to write! SHOUT OUTS! :D**

**DisneyFrantic: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Teeteeskyy97: thanks for the review :D **

**Missrunner2016: thanks for the review :D I'm glad you're happy :D**

**And last but not least CrazieGirlie: thanks for putting me on favourite story :D**

**Shout outs done! I hope you liked this chapter :D sorry if you don't D: I'll see you sooon :D**

**Tilda xx**


	22. Important AN, please read thanks :

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers/reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll tell you my excuses in a mo… I have something to tell you. I won't be updating for a while. Now excuses and things you need to know :**

**I'm back at school and got homework to do (I should be doing homework now but I'm doing this first for you guys.)**

**I can't think what to write for this story at the moment; I've got a writer's block for it.**

**In my free time I'm writing my story (a non-fanficton story I hope will one day turn into a book )**

**My next holiday isn't till February so I'll probably not update till then, but I'll try and update sooner, just as soon as I think of what to write!**

**When I do update it will only be a few more chapters then I'm done hehe. **

**Sorry for the trouble but I don't know what to write and I really should be doing homework. I got science exams in a couple of days. Ugh. I hope you will stay with me and my story, I understand if you drop my story or hate me. Once again SORRY!**

**Tilda xx**


	23. The real Chapter 22

**A/N: hey readers who are actually still following this story :L first things first SOOOORRRRYYY for not updating in ages, but I've really been buys with school stuff (ugh.) and plus I had a writers block (ugh again) but now my writers block has gone (I think) and I'm writing in all of my free time so I'll try and update sooner from now on I'm not doing shout-outs this chapter because I totally lost on who's reviewed recently or added me on fav alert etc. But I promise I will do shout-outs next chapter …. **

**Warning: This chapter is lame, I apologise for that. This chapter is the doctors appointment which says whether Tori has overcome her cancer or not…. Enjoy… **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you know the drill Dan Schneider owns. Oh before I forget it was his birthday the other day so HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN SCHNEIDER. THANKS FOR CREATING SUCH AN AWESOME TV SHOW LIKE VICTORIOUS anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Beggin On Your Knees**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later… (from last time)<strong>

**(Twins age + Amelia's = 1 year 12 months. Harvey age = 1 year 2 months. Tori (and Beck) are going to be at the doctor's appointment later. The exact date is 8****th**** May 2012. 4 days till the kids' birthday)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "SHUT UP" I screamed and a moment later realised I was screaming at my alarm clock. To be fair I hadn't got a lot of sleep last night, 1) because my angels were screaming a LOT in the night, not being very angelic. And 2) I was stressed out worrying whether the doctor would suddenly turn around and say 'you've still got cancer' at my appointment today. So I got what, 4 hours sleep last night? Which didn't cut it, I was a majorly grumpy if I got less than 8 hours sleep. Empathise on the majorly. I heard a chuckle which just made me grumpier. My fiancée – in a few weeks husband - was laughing at me, so not cool.

"Honey, I'm sure the alarm clock is very sorry it woke you up, but it was to remind you that your appointment is in an hour." He said, clearly amused. I groaned and stretched, then gave Beck a pretend glare. It was pretend because I couldn't really be mad at him; I loved him too much for that. He just grinned at my 'glare' he knew me all too well to know I was faking.

"Turn that frown upside down" he said, still smiling - sexily. Everything about Beck was sexy, his sexy hair, his sexy face, his sexy body, everything. He came over to our bed and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, my cheek, my forehead. Teasing me, then finally after a few seconds –which felt like minutes – his lips reached mine. Fireworks exploded inside me and I felt fuzzy and warm all over. I forgot about everything, my babies in the next room and the fact that I had cancer still. Well maybe not in an hour or so. Then I remembered everything when my babies started crying. I reluctantly pulled away from Beck and groaned slightly, rubbed my eyes and got up and went to my babies.

"Ssh, honey. You really need to stop crying so much, nothing's wrong with the world. If you hungry just say so." I soothed my baby girl. Beck came in then, looked at me cradling Alexis – she had calmed a bit so she wasn't crying that much or as loudly – and smiled at his girls. He then looked at Logan who was looking curiously at his sister as though he couldn't figure why she was upset. He picked up his son and he giggled as Beck blew raspberries on his tum. Making him giggle his adorable baby giggle.

"hungwy!" Alexis exclaimed, I laughed.

"You're always hungry, baby" she crossed her arms and pouted. I grinned again, kissed her forehead and Beck and I took our babies downstairs for some breakfast. We had to quicken things up seeing as it was almost my appointment. I quickly got changed, changed Alexis whilst Beck changed Logan. I grabbed my handbag and put the kids in their carriers and gave them their dummies, and toy cats Cat gave them. Beck then drove us to the Doctors, where my life would be determined…

Beck's POV:

I sighed, nervous (for Tori) as I parked the car outside the doctors. We had dropped our babies off at Cat's house, she was looking after Harvey (Robbie was at work, I should be too, I ditched for Tori) so she was happy enough to take the twins, Jade and Amelia was there as well. I looked over at Tori and saw that she looked… well, frightened and I don't blame her. The doctor could say the treatment has fully worked and she's fully recovered or he could say it hasn't worked properly and she's still got cancer. So Tori had a 50% chance on living that's gotta freak her out. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"You alright, honey?" I said softly. She smiled again but not a proper smile.

"Fine, just a bit nervous" I nodded, showing her I understood

"You'll be fine, I know you will" she smiled again and leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I wanted to deepen the kiss, hey everytime I kissed her I wanted to deepen it but there was a time and a place for that and this wasn't the time nor the place. So I let her brake it and got out the car, quickly walked round and opened up her door for her, like a gentlemen. I stuck out my hand for her to take it whilst she got out the car so she could be like a real famous person. She smiled took my hand and got out the car. I put my arm round her waist and we headed to Tori's doctor.

"Victoria Vega, I'm here to see Dr Carl" Tori said to the receptionist. The girl looked at Tori, her eyebrows raised, clearly judging her. I looked at Tori too but all I saw was an angel. Her hair was slightly messy seeing as she hadn't had time to brush it but it looked beautiful, she was wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans and black boots and she looked so beautiful to me, then again I thought she would look beautiful in a sack. The receptionist then looked at me and suddenly she was smiling, brightly. She looked me up and down and then back at Tori as if she couldn't quite understand why I was here with her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hoping she would just do the type thingy receptionist did and tell us to sit down. My sighing seemed to bring her out of her thoughts as she smiled at me again and typed on the computer.

"Dr Carl will be with you in a moment, please take a seat" she said, her voice overly friendly as she looked at me and not Tori. Did she forget Tori was the patient and I wasn't?

"Thanks" Tori said and went over to sit down, the receptionist – Claire said her name tag – didn't say anything to Tori just continued smiling at me. Why? I had no idea.

"So is she your sister?" Claire said trying to be nonchalant and failing badly. I looked over to Tori who was sitting patiently, one legged crossed over the over, she was reading a fashion magazine that the Doctor's supplied. She looked up at me and smiled; I couldn't help but smile back.

"No, she's my fiancée" I said still smiling as I turned back to Claire to answer her question. Her mouth flew open, which didn't do her any favours. "You alright?" I asked just to be polite, honestly the fact that she found that Tori was my fiancée – soon to be wife! : ) – unbelievable was annoying, who wouldn't want to be Tori's husband? No-one that's who.

"I-I'm fine, um" she stuttered awkwardly, was it mean that I found that funny? Thankfully, another patient came so she had to attend to him. So I went over to Tori, she was still flipping through the magazine.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I sat down, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What were you talking about?" she asked and nodded over to Claire.

"You." I said truthfully, she raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "She asked me if you were my sister" I explained, her mouth formed into an 'o' shape but she didn't say anything.

"I suppose she was just looking for a date. Clearly she think that a guy like you would be engaged to me." This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow curiously, at her.

"A guy like me?" I questioned, she nodded and turned a page over.

"You know, extremely handsome, friendly, prefect in every single way" she said casually as if it was obvious that I was what she just described. It sure as hell wasn't as obvious to me. Sure, I knew that girls liked my hair but I didn't think Tori thought that I was perfect in every single way, I wasn't, she was.

"How am I perfect in every single way?" I asked smiling slightly; it was great to get a compliment from Tori, especially one like that. She shrugged.

"You just are" she murmured and looked up at me and smiled.

"You're pretty perfect yourself" I murmured back, smiling. Then I leant down and closed the distance between us and gave her a sweet little kiss. She quickly broke it apart, I knew she was just worried that Dr Carl would come in any moment.

"Miss Vega" speak – well think – of the devil and he shall appear. Dr Carl called Tori. She didn't want to me to come in with her so I gave a kiss on the cheek and watched her go. I smiled reassuringly when she hesitated at the door and turned around to face me. It seemed to do the trick because she took a deep breath and continued following Dr Carl. I suddenly wished my twins were here with me, I just wanted to hold them, they kept me calm when I was worried. I sighed, Tori would be gone for a bit and I was already starting to worry. I really should have let the kids come with us. I was the only one in here – excluding Claire – all the other patients were seeing their doctors. Claire came over then and handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled politely and took a sip. It was pretty good; then again I wasn't a big fan of coffee.

"Mind, if I keep you coming while your girlfriend's with Dr Carl." I bit back my tongue to correct her, Tori was my fiancée not girlfriend there was a difference. But she was being nice so I just nodded.

"My name's Claire. Claire Benson." She said happily. Man, was she was bubbly person, she reminded me of a less hyper and less happy Cat.

"Beck Oliver." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Beck. Nice name" Claire said and smiled again, which was starting to get annoying.

"Thanks, Claire's nice too" I complimented her lamely, but hey I didn't really know her and to me the only great girl names were Alexis and Victoria/Tori. What can I say? I love my girls a lot and my boy. Once again I was wishing my twins were here with me, maybe if Claire saw that I had kids she would leave me alone.

"So how long you and Gloria been going out?" she asked conversationally. She couldn't even remember Tori's name!

"It's Victoria, not Gloria." I corrected "I proposed to her about 8 months ago, but we were going out 6 weeks before that." (**A/N. I really can't remember how long it's been since Beck proposed so I'm making it up, lol )**

"Wow, that's a long time. How come you've been waiting 8 months and still not married?" I shrugged, that wasn't a question I wanted to answer to a stranger.

"Let's just say there have been some obstacles along the way. We'll be getting married soon, hopefully in the next few weeks or so" I really was hoping to marry Tori soon, I couldn't wait to be able to call her my wife.

"Beck, hon" Tori said she had just come in then, smiling and right then and there I knew the answer to our questions. Would Tori live and had she beaten cancer? HELL YEAH! She quickly walked over to me – she didn't notice Claire and I had already forgotten about her – smiling all the way, jumped on my lap and kissed me passionately. So of course I kissed her just as passionately back. I'm sure we would have kept on kissing and kissing if we didn't have to breathe. So I reluctantly pulled away from her and just rested my forehead on hers, our breathing was ragged.

"I'm cured." She whispered "I'm cured Beck, my cancer has completely gone" she laughed, a carefree, relieved laugh and it was angelic. I was so ecstatic right now, it was undesirable. My fiancée, the love of my live no longer had cancer! She could stay by my side forever! (Well for decades to come). She could help me raise the kids, she would be there to help Alexis through her first love and Logan's first love (girls are always better at handling those sort of things). The point was Tori wasn't going anywhere, she was staying right where she belonged. With me, and with our kids.

"I love you, Victoria Vega" I whispered sincerely too her. She smiled at me and I smiled back, still seriously happy.

"I love you Beck Oliver" she whispered back, I knew she was being sincere too. I smiled again at her, took her hand pulled her up with me, said a brief bye to Claire, thanked Dr Carl for everything then took my fiancée to get our kids and go home and just stay home. Together, now and for a looong looong time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there's *cough lame cough* chapter 22 hehe I hope you liked it, shout-outs next chapter (that is if there is any to do -.-) I hope you guys have/will stick with me and my story even though I won't be updating that frequently. Lurve you all**

**M. Elizabeth. T xx**


	24. The Wedding! :D

**A/N: aww you guys are the best readers ever I got quite a few reviews and all of them were nice ones I was surprised I got that many reviews so THANK YOU ALL! Hehe anyway proper shout-outs will be at the end of the chapter Good news this chapter is THE BORI WEDDING! It's also the last chapter! So ENJOY **

**P.S I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO UPDATE, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK BUT IT'S SORTA OF CLEARED BUT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER I'M SORRY FOR IT SUCKING I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THANK YOU ALL :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: … Dan Schneider owns :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beggin On Your knees <strong>

**Chapter 23**

**Three weeks later. **

**(Been three weeks since Tori was fully cured. The twins and Amelia are now 2 years and 3 weeks old Harvey is 1 year and 3 months old)**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

Ok so I was totally getting the wedding jitters, who doesn't? Of course I was certain of marrying Beck I just wasn't certain that it would be a perfect day. I did feel like I had the perfect dress though. I hadn't even got ready yet, I had literally woken up a minute or two ago. Cat, Jade, Trina and my mum were supposed to come over in here (here as in my house) in a few moments to help me get ready and to get ready themselves. My babies were currently playing with their toy cats in front of me on the floor, I had to get them ready too in a bit. The doorbell rang and I quickly got up to get it, Cat, Jade, Trina and my mother were here. I smiled and hugged them all. Jade and Cat had brought Amelia and Harvey, they put them down next to the twins.

"You're getting married, Tori!" Cat exclaimed and giggled. I smiled at her, even though she had a kid she was very much still child like herself.

"You'll be getting married to Robbie in a couple of weeks, and Jade will be getting married to Andre in a month!" I said pointed out cheerfully, causing Jade to smile and Cat to squeal and giggle again.

"I know, we'll all going to be married soon! YAY!" Cat said, she clearly was very excited. Big emphasis on very.

"Yes, it's very exciting but it's Tori's day today and we need to hurry up and make her actually look pretty for once." Trina, my oh-so-delightful sister said, nicely. Yeah, that was her version of a compliment. I rolled my eyes at her but I did agree with her – for once – I had to get ready. Cat clapped her hands and squealed as she we went upstairs to where every wedding thing of mine was. Beck stayed in his RV last night and I had missed him so much and I could tell the kids did too. It was weird without Beck; we weren't a family if we weren't all together.

Mum had joined us in my room a moment later with the twins – Jade had brought Amelia and Harvey up – I smiled a thank you smile at her and she nodded and smiled back. Mum sat down and the twins enjoyed sitting on her lap for once. Jade put Amelia and Harvey down on the bed – next to where my mum had sat with the twins – and helped Cat find my wedding dress in my wardrobe. It wasn't hard to find, it was the only thing which was wedding dress. It was light pink, strapless dress. It was ruffled at the hip and below and all over the ruffled bit was cute little pink roses. **(A/N: the link to all the dresses are on my profile, check them out if you want ) **

First was make-up, I agreed to let Jade do it. She smiled as she came over to me; she sat me down in front of my mirror on my dressing table. I sighed and let her work her magic but she blocked the mirror all the way through and after. They all said that I wasn't allowed to look until I was completely ready. Next, was my wedding dress. I took off my PJ's (I didn't bother getting changed this morning seeing as I would have to change again into my dress) and shimmed into my wedding dress. That didn't take long, thankfully. Then Cat was to do my hair, she started with curling it and then she put it up in a fancy way like she did with prom but I had a feeling it was fancier. Then Trina passed me my shoes – silver high heels. I explained it pretty quick but really it took 2 hours or so and they still wouldn't let me see myself until _everyone _was ready. So I ended up getting my little angels ready, while Cat, Trina and Jade got ready and did each other's make-up and hair. Mum got ready on her own.

I slipped on Alexis dress – which was light pink's like mine and it had little straps and a ribbon on the middle and a faint pattern of flowers. Amelia had the same dress as well so I slipped her dress on too. I would do their hair in a moment, time to dress the boys first.

Logan and Harvey both had the same cute little tuxedo. Black trousers, black blazer, black bow tie and white shirt. I would put their shoes on downstairs. I combed what little the boys had of hair – it was still very short at this point. I then went back to Alexis and Amelia and put them into two cute little pigtails. Personally I thought they looked a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!

I smiled at my job done; all the kids looked really cute in little dresses and tuxedos. I turned around to find that everyone was already done. Cat and Jade were the bridesmaids so they had the same dress and both were wearing it perfectly. It was plain black and went down to just above their knees; it had a white band around the waist with a white rose at the front. Mum was just wearing a plain purple wedding type dress and a bit black hat. All in all my mum and friends looked gorgeous. They smiled at me and then led me over to the big mirror. I gasped as I looked at the unfamiliar me.

My dress suited me perfectly; it clung to my body showing off my curves. My make-up was just right, not too much but enough to make my eyes stand out in a gorgeous way. My hair was tied up in a complicated curly bun, with only two curls hanging down on either side of my head. All in all I thought I looked pretty good. I just hope Beck would agree with me.

"You look beautiful, Tori!" Cat exclaimed and hugged me around my waist. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks so do you guys." I said back, truthfully. They all smiled at me. Jade picked up Amelia, Cat picked up Harvey, I picked up Alexis and mum picked up Logan. We went downstairs and put on their shoes and then went to the limo that was waiting outside the house. I smiled as I got in. Finally off I go to get married!

* * *

><p>Beck's POV:<p>

Normally people would be saying that their nervous because in a few minutes time I was getting married. But I wasn't nervous. I knew that it would be perfect because I was marrying the perfect bride. Everything was ready, I was standing at the front of the church where Tori's parents got married. Andre was next to me, being my best man and Robbie was in the front row. I felt bad that Robbie couldn't be up here with me but I could only have one best man and that would always be Andre.

The door opened and my heart skipped a beat, my face lighted up with a smile. Tori was walking down the aisle with her father. She looked like a goddess in her pink wedding dress with her hair tied up prettily in a curly bun. She smiled at me and smiled back. Wondering why someone so perfect and beautiful as Tori wanted to be with me. But, hey I wasn't complaining. Cat, Jade and Tori's mum were behind her. They all looked pretty as well, but nothing compared to my Tori. I smiled and suppressed a laugh when I saw our kids plus Amelia and Harvey walking behind the bridesmaids, throwing little pedals everywhere. They looked adorable, my cute little angels.

Tori reached me then and her father smiled at me and handed her hand over to me. I took it and smiled back and mouthed 'I love you' to her and she mouthed it back. I would tell her later how gorgeous she was. Everyone was ready now so the priest started the ceremony. I hardly heard most of what he was saying until he told me to repeat what he said.

"I Beck Oliver to take thee Victoria Vega to be my lawful wedded wife" I repated. "In sickness and in health, till death do us part." I smiled and put the wedding ring on Tori's ring finger she smiled back and then it was her turn to repeat.

"I Victoria Vega do take thee, Beck Oliver to be my lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death do us part" she then put the ring on my finger and we both smiled once again.

"I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I smiled and gently cupped her head in my hands. Then I closed the gap and kissed her passionately. Finally we were married. We could now be with each other till death part us. We already had a family. I smiled and squeezed her hand as we got into the limo to go to our honeymoon. We waved goodbye to our family and friends but smiled. We were taking the kids with us. Mainly because we both couldn't bear to be apart from them.

"I love you Victoria Oliver" I whispered to my new wife. Man, I loved being able to say that. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Beck Oliver." She whispered back, we kissed once again and then hugged our kids closer to our chest. Tori sighed content and rested her head on my shoulder. We were both so happy. Today was the day of the beginning of the rest of our lives together. As Mrs and Mr Oliver.

**A/N: so there's the final chapter, it's lame and I'm SOOO SORRY for not updating in months, I had a huge writer's block and couldn't think of anything and I still couldn't that's why this final chapter is lame. **

**I just want to say thank you all who've read and stuck to my story it means a lot that you guys liked my story and bothered to read it. So I have one final request, please review one last time so I can know if it really was such a sucky ending. Thank you and goodbye my dear readers! **

**SHOUT OUTS, to everyone who reviewed, starting from the beginning :D :  
><strong>

**THANK YOU x2: missfangirl14 you were my first reviewer :D and reviewed twice :D  
>THANK YOU: Love's Symphony for reviewing. :D<br>THANK YOU x3 : Bori4life for reviewing three times :D  
>THANK YOU x4: RandomReviewer for reviewing four times :D<br>THANK YOU: Cookiemonstel for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: Lena456 for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU x6: MissH20 for reviewing six times :D  
>THANK YOU: NaturalArtificalFruit for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: mossdawn for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x12: DisneyFrantic for reviewing twelve times :D<br>THANK YOU x6: narutogirl103 for reviewing six times :D  
>THANK YOU x2: ToriBeckforever for reviewing twice :D<br>THANK YOU: Proud2BMe for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x8: Teeteeskyy for reviewing eight times :D<br>THANK YOU: fallingforuwasfate for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x2: elinashine for reviewing twice :D<br>THANK YOU: BigStuOU for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU x6: missrunner2016 for reviewing six times :D<br>THANK YOU x3: anon for reviewing three times :D  
>THANK YOU x2: Mossdawn for reviewing twice :D<br>THANK YOU: IKiraLoveVamps4Ever for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: me for reviewing :D<br>THANK YOU: berilover1 for reviewing :D  
>THANK YOU: CatHeartsU for reviewing :D<strong>

**Well that's everyone who reviewed SO THANK YOU ALL and everyone who read but didn't review thank you too :D Love you all guys but this is the last time/chapter you'll see of me! SO FAREWELL my dear readers :D it was a pleasure writing for you **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Tilda**


	25. News on a Sequel!

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been like 4 months since I've done anything Victorious centred and I don't blame you if you don't remember me. I've changed my penname and I can't remember what my old one was when I wrote Beggin On Your Knees.**

**Anyway, so the point of this is out of blue update thing is I would just like to inform anyone who is interested that I'm writing a Sequel to Beggin' On Your Knees. It'll be co-written with a good friend of mine called Jessie's Wonders (she's written some Bori fanfics too you should totally check them out ) and it'll be about the kids grown up and of course our favourite Victorious couple: Bori! But of course it will also have some Cabbie in it and Jandre too! **

**So I hope you guys will look out for it and I hope you guys will enjoy it :) It'll be called '**_**10 Years Later**_**.' So look out for it :) Bye for now! Until we meet again :) **

**~ Tilda and Jessie **


End file.
